


Кривые параллели

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Стайлз всю жизнь боялся заснуть и не проснуться. У него была редкая, но не смертельная болезнь. Только чего он никак не ожидал, что засыпая в одной реальности, проснется в другой...Написано по заявке: Вы мне фандом и пару - а я вам трейлер - вы мне фанфик. Для Hanna Hope.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buyLnGh-DjY&feature=youtu.be трейлер от  Hanna Hope.





	1. Глава 1

_Что видим и что мним себе, не более чем сон во сне. (с) А.Э. По_

По пустому коридору раздавались торопливые шаги. Шериф перевел дыхание и вошел в школьный медкабинет. Осмотревшись, задержал взгляд на медсестре, которая что-то писала в карточке. Он кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Девушка, погруженная в процесс, резко встрепенулась.

\- Ох, мистер Стилински. Садитесь, пожалуйста. Стайлз вышел в туалет.

Джон присел на край стула и снова осмотрелся. Когда ему позвонили, он был на вызове и смог приехать, только спустя два часа. На столе стояла табличка с именем медсестры: Л. Александэр. Мужчина помедлил и, вздохнув, спросил:

\- Мисс Александэр, с моим сыном все в порядке?

\- Да. Можете не беспокоиться. Стайлз потерял сознание. Учеба, нервы, влюбленность... - девушка кокетливо улыбнулась и поправила волосы.

Шериф не стал развивать тему. Он очень надеялся, что это был обычный обморок. У Стайлза была довольно редкая сонная болезнь. После смерти Клаудии она обострилась. Джон, испугавшись, что потеряет еще и сына, обошел кучу врачей и даже возил его в Институт сомнологии в штате Вирджиния. Но там лишь провели тесты. Обнадежить мужчину было нечем. Лекарство от этой болезни еще не придумали.

Со временем приступы стали реже, а потом и совсем исчезли. Уже два года Джон и не вспоминал про недуг сына. А сегодня, услышав про обморок, он едва сам не попал в больницу. Когда со Стайлзом случилось это впервые, он изучил все доступные материалы. Обострение приходится как раз на возраст шестнадцать-семнадцать лет. 

Шериф услышал голоса за дверью, повернулся к щебечущей что-то медсестре и, поблагодарив ее, поднялся.

\- Мистер Стилински... подождите минутку. Тут нужно расписаться.

Стайлз сжал руку Скотта с такой силой, что причинил боль.

\- Ауч! Стайлз!

\- Да я правду тебе говорю!

Скотт высвободился из бульдожьей хватки и потер руку, с обидой смотря на друга.

\- Ой, Скотти, ты оборотень! Не придуривайся.

\- Но если бы не был, ты бы сломал мне руку!

\- Тише ты, отец уже здесь, - Стайлз осмотрел пустой коридор и прижал Скотта к стене. - Я не просто упал в обморок... я... - парень выдохнул, переводя дыхание. - Был в другой реальности... другом пространстве... я не знаю где! Это... как в ритуале...

\- О... так может это просто эффект от Неметона? Дитон же предупреждал...

\- Там я точно знал, что все нереально... А сегодня... Сколько я был в отключке?

МакКол задумался. Он виновато посмотрел на Стилински.

\- Я был с Эллисон...

Стайлз закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди.

\- Где-то час?... - Скотт неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Нам нужно к Дитону. У тебя же тоже проблемы. И у Эллисон?

\- Да... но не думаю, что стоит паниковать. Все пройдет.

\- Когда ты перегрызешь матери горло, не сумев совладать с волком? - Стайлз скептически осмотрел друга. - Ты сегодня работаешь?

\- Нет. Дитон уехал по делам...

\- Вот это совсем невесело... - Стилински закусил большой палец и задумался, пропустив момент, когда из медкабинета вышел отец.

\- Стайлз, - Джон повернулся к МакКолу. - Скотт.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински.

\- Совсем не обязательно было меня забирать, пап. Я бы сам...

\- Потерял сознание за рулем, врезался бы в дерево или, не дай Бог, кого-нибудь сбил.

\- Ты слишком драматизируешь, - Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по плечу, - вечером в скайпе. 

Скотт, уже строивший планы на очередную попытку помириться с Эллисон, лишь тяжело вздохнул.

***

\- Так что случилось?

\- Я просто упал в обморок. Ну знаешь...нервы, учеба... 

\- Влюбленность...

\- Ага... - Стайлз резко повернулся к отцу. - Что? Нет! Нет! Определенно нет, пап!

Джон лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Тогда тебе нужно больше отдыхать, Стайлз.

Парень напрягся, ожидая подвох.

\- Телевизор, компьютер, Скотт...

\- Стой. А Скотт-то почему?

\- Потому что, когда вы вдвоем это определенно жди беды, - шериф завернул к дому и заглушил мотор. - Послушай, я все понимаю... Но ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это может быть не просто обморок...

\- Пап. Все правда хорошо. Я отключился всего...ну на час...где-то... - Стайлз пожал плечами. После того, как он чуть не потерял отца, он старался быть самым лучшим сыном. Но получалось плохо.

Джон сжал плечо парня и внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Я люблю тебя. Просто не ври мне. И если что-то не так, ты же расскажешь мне?

Стайлз сглотнул и посмотрел насколько мог честным взглядом.

\- Конечно, пап. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Закончив на этом разговор, Стайлз вышел из машины и махнул отцу рукой. Шериф должен был вернуться в участок.

Оставшись один, Стайлз быстро сообразил себе бутерброд и, налив молока, поднялся к себе. Он кинул рюкзак у кровати, включил ноутбук и пока тот загружался, попытался вспомнить, что привело к обмороку.

_Был урок математики, и учитель вызвал его к доске. Стайлз почти дописал решение, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, открыл он их уже в лесу. Вокруг была непроглядная темень. Звуки леса только нагоняли страх. Он знал, что должен был куда-то идти. Домой. Но ноги плохо слушались. Стилински прислонился к дереву и запрокинул голову, тут же пожалев об этом. Голова закружилась, и его вырвало._

_Когда спазмы закончились, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, и до него дошло, что он пьян. Причем так сильно не напивался никогда. Пошатываясь, Стилински побрел, как ему казалось, в сторону дома. Лес вдруг неожиданно кончился, а парень оказался на дороге. Еле удержавшись на ногах, Стайлз попытался найти телефон, но карманы были пусты._

_Стайлз прикрыл глаза, чувствуя зарождающуюся внутри панику. Но все эмоции были притуплены алкоголем. Он сел на асфальт и уже был готов прямо там отрубиться, как из-за поворота вылетела машина. Последнее, что Стилински видел, перед тем, как проснуться, яркие огни фар._

Парень машинально ощупал себя. Убедившись, что цел и невредим, он полностью ушел в изучение статей про сны. Ничего не найдя, так и уснул за столом, пока его не разбудил отец.

Стайлз даже не вспомнил про Скотта, с которым договаривался созвониться. Раздевшись и добравшись до мягкой постели, сразу провалился в сон.

***

Прошла уже неделя, и Стайлза больше не беспокоили ни сны, ни обмороки. Он даже успел забыть все те эмоции, что пережил тогда. Сегодня должна была состояться игра на выход в финал. Стайлз сомневался, что его выпустят на поле, но был полон энтузиазма. 

Он собирал учебники, говоря со Скоттом по телефону:

\- Дитон вернулся? Отлично. Тогда сходим к нему завтра. После игры уже времени не останется.

\- Я вообще не вижу смысла к нему ходить. С тобой все в порядке...

\- Зато с тобой, Скотт, нет. И Эллисон. Нам нужно точно узнать, чем нам грозит этот ритуал. Точнее вам... - Стайлз запихал последнюю тетрадь и закинул рюкзак на плечо.

Выйдя из комнаты, он быстро спустился вниз, надел кеды и, крикнув отцу, что ушел, выбежал на улицу.

Джон спустился со второго этажа.

\- Удачи, Стайлз. 

Он как раз собирался сказать сыну, что обязательно придет на игру, как услышал его разговор со Скоттом. Стайлз ему мало, что рассказывал в последнее время. Поэтому Джон без зазрения совести подслушал. И теперь намеревался поговорить с Дитоном сам.

***

Стайлз уже переоделся, маясь без дела и мешая переодеваться Скотту.

\- Что, Стилински, готов протереть своим тощим задом скамейку запасных? - Уиттмор усмехнулся, сложил руки на груди и с неприязнью глянул на Скотта.

\- Я то готов, а ты готов облажаться?

Скотт встал между ними.

\- Давайте выяснять отношения после игры.

Джексон сжал зубы, но развернулся и молча ушел, взглядом обещая Скотту жару на поле.

\- Индюк, - Стайлз надел шлем и взял свою клюшку. - Давай быстрей. 

Как и ожидалось, Стилински сидел на скамейке запасных, бодро вскидывая руку и подбадривая криками Скотта. МакКол все еще не мог полностью контролировать своего волка, поэтому постоянно пропускал мячи или иногда вставал как вкопанный.

Финсток орал благим матом, обещая завалить Скотта по экономике. Джексон лишь ухмылялся и забивал один за другим мячи. Тренер заменил МакКола, хватая парня за сетку шлема.

\- Ты совсем сдурел?? Какого черта ты творишь, МакКол??

Скотт лишь виновато опустил глаза и сел рядом со Стайлзом, снимая перчатки и шлем.

\- Черт... ты прав, нужно к Дитону...

Стайлз хлопнул друга по плечу и склонился к нему.

\- Все будет хорошо, Скотт. Ты справишься.

\- Да... но не сегодня.

Первый период закончился, и они проигрывали два очка. Уиттмор был злой и нервный. Все же без МакКола было трудно играть. В команде противников явно был оборотень, и не один.

Когда судья свистнул, призывая команды вернуться на поле, Финсток, отправив всех игроков, повернулся к запасным:

\- Белински! Иди!

\- Что?... - Стайлз не поверил своим ушам, решив, что у него галлюцинации.

\- На поле!!! - тренер засвистел прямо в лицо парню.

Стайлз поморщился, быстро надевая шлем и перчатки, схватил клюшку и выбежал на поле.

Уже был конец второго периода, когда Стайлз смог перехватить мяч.

\- Беги!! -Уиттмор, которого закрыли со всех сторон, заорал так, что у парня заложило уши. Но это его отрезвило, и он бросился к воротам противника. 

Стайлз уже практически добежал, когда на него бросился соперник, Стилински кинул мяч в сторону ворот. Он, затаив дыхание, следил за его полетом, но резко почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Рядом затормозил парень из другой команды, но даже не коснулся Стилински. Стайлз с ужасом понял, что проваливается в темноту.

Когда он открыл глаза, болело все тело. Во рту был кислый противный привкус. Голова раскалывалась, готовая взорваться от любого движения. Приподнявшись, Стайлз сглотнул и поморщился. Тело все еще ощущало удар о поле, но постепенно эти ощущения заменялись другими. Более яркими и болезненными.

Парень сел и зажмурился, пережидая вспышку боли и тошноту. Он сидел на дороге, вместо поля для лакросса, а вокруг не было ни софитов, ни команд, ни болельщиков, а только лес.


	2. Глава 2

Из-за крыш домов показались первые лучи солнца, когда Стайлз добрался до дома. Он замерз, оказавшись, вместо формы для лакросса, в легкой футболке и неприлично облегающих джинсах. 

Он ступил на подъездную дорожку и замер. Около полицейской машины отца, стоял его джип. Только выглядел он как новый. Подойдя к крыльцу, парень достал из цветочного горшка запасной ключ и открыл дверь. В доме царила тишина. Свежий запах чего-то цветочного, идеальная чистота. Стилински нахмурился: может в этой жизни отец снова женился?

Поднявшись на второй этаж, парень зашел к себе в комнату. Идеально убранный стол, где вечно был бардак, заправленная кровать, которая еще днем была разворошена. Определенно, с ними жила женщина. 

Вздохнув, Стайлз решил прямо в одежде завалиться спать. До школы оставалось всего пара часов. Тут взгляд зацепился за фотографию на столе. Она всегда там стояла, поэтому парень и не заметил ничего странного. Но приглядевшись, у него расширились глаза. На фотографии, где всегда были только он и отец, с другой стороны Стайлза обнимала Клаудия.

Стайлз, не думая, побежал в спальню отца. Распахнув дверь, он замер на пороге.

\- Милый?... Что-то случилось?

Мама. Это действительно была его мама. Живая, здоровая и сонная.

\- Опять пересмотрел свои ужасы и уснуть не может... - Джон сильней зарылся в одеяло, зевая. - Иди спать, Стайлз.

Стилински глупо улыбнулся и вышел за дверь, тихо прикрывая ее. Он вернулся к себе в комнату и осмотрелся внимательней. Его доски с расследованиями не было, так же не было ни одной фотографии на стене или шкафу. Он схватил мобильник, лежащий на столе, пролистал записную книжку, но не нашел контакт Скотта. Нахмурившись и решив разобраться с этим завтра, он ощутил дикую усталость. Тело все еще неприятно ныло. Но никаких ран или ссадин Стайлз на себе не обнаружил.

Раздевшись, он забрался под одеяло и моментально вырубился. Последняя промелькнувшая мысль была о том, что завтра он проснется у себя дома.

***

Будильник противно пищал прямо над ухом. Стайлз дернулся и скинул его на пол, но звук так и не прекратился.

\- Черт... встаю-встаю...

Он скинул на пол одеяло и сел на кровати. Почесав живот, зевнул и осмотрелся. Завалившись на спину, прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. 

\- Милый, завтрак стынет, - Клаудия зашла в комнату сына, - Господи, ты еще не одет?? Айзек заедет через десять минут.

Стайлз резко сел и нахмурился:

\- Айзек?...

\- Я бы, конечно, не стала доверять ему водить машину. Но она и правда красавица, - женщина улыбнулась, собирая по полу разбросанные вчера парнем вещи. - Видела, как он катал девочку Мартин.

\- Лидию?...

\- Да-да, Лидия. Такая чудесная девушка. Жаль, что ты... - заметив взгляд сына, она подняла ладони вверх. - Мы с папой не против. Ты же знаешь. Спускайся на завтрак.

Она подошла к нему, поцеловала в висок и, забрав грязную одежду, вышла. Стайлз резко выдохнул и подскочил. Открыв шкаф, попытался найти хоть что-то приличное. Но все было чуть ли не меньше на размер, никаких свободных рубашек и брюк.

\- Что за черт?

Ему пришлось надеть обтягивающую белую водолазку и темные джинсы, которые обтягивали его зад, как вторая кожа. Схватив рюкзак, даже не проверяя, что в нем. Он спустился на первый этаж и нервно начал обуваться.

\- А поесть? Ты и так худой...

\- Мам, - Стайлз еле выдавил из себя это слово, - я в школе поем... - помедлив, он все же подошел к женщине и чмокнул ее в щеку. 

Клаудия потрепала его по волосам и заметила Джона, спускающегося по лестнице.

\- Доброе утро, сынок.

\- Доброе, пап. Я побежал... а где ключи?

Родители удивленно переглянулись.

\- Какие ключи? - мужчина обнял Клаудию и вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- От джипа... - Стайлз указал на дверь, имея ввиду, что там перед домом стоит машина.

\- Ох... - женщина виновато посмотрела на него, а отец нахмурился:

\- Ты лишен машины. А ключи от велосипеда тебе не нужны. Хорошего дня.

Джон зашел на кухню, уводя с собой Клаудию. Та лишь грустно улыбнулась и махнула сыну на прощание.

Выйдя на крыльцо, Стайлз посмотрел на древний велосипед и решил идти пешком. Уже отойдя от дома, услышал как за ним тихо едет машина. Резко остановившись, он повернулся и увидел новенькую тойоту. Опустив водительское стекло, Айзек Лейхи в солнечных очках заразительно улыбался, осматривая парня.

\- Куда ты вчера пропал? 

\- Я?... - Стайлз по инерции огляделся.

\- Ты-ты. Что с тобой?

\- Не выспался...

\- Как тебе тачка?? Крутая правда? Конечно, не как у Уиттмора или МакКола, но новая, - заметив растерянность парня, Айзек нахмурился и кивнул в салон. - Залезай. А то в школу опоздаем.

Стилински помедлил, но все же обошел машину и сел на пассажирское сидение. Сжав в руках рюкзак, он даже не знал с чего начать расспрос.

\- Голова болит? - Айзек протянул ему минералку. - Я тебе говорил не пить столько. Хорошо хоть ты домой добрался. А не приключения искать пошел.

Стайлз выпил половину бутылки и глянул на Айзека, тот все говорил и говорил. От чего у парня пошла кругом голова. Вдруг Лейхи резко затормозил, Стайлз едва успел выставить руку, чтобы не вписаться носом в бардачок.

\- Вот сука!

Айзек засигналил, а Эрика, не оборачиваясь, показала ему фак. Стилински выдохнул и запутался еще больше. Рейес выглядела так, как после укуса. Кстати...

\- Айзек, а ты оборотень?

Стайлз выпалил на одном дыхании и уставился на парня. Тот молчал, смотря вперед, затем резко повернулся к другу и зарычал. Стилински, не ожидая такого, вжался спиной в дверь. Но Айзек не превратился, а лишь рассмеялся.

\- Господи, я думал ты закончил с этим бредом.

\- С чем?...

\- Ну оборотни... банши...кто там еще был-то...

Стайлз сел ровно, успокаивая сердцебиение. Больше ничего спрашивать смысла не было. Когда Лейхи припарковался, Стайлз вышел и остолбенел. Из феррари вышел Скотт. Поставил машину на сигнализацию и, догнав Уиттмора, закинул руку ему на плечо. Парни направились к школе, о чем-то оживленно споря. Стайлз ущипнул себя пару раз, но лишь сделал себе больно.

\- Какого черта...

Зайдя в школу и подойдя к своему шкафчику, он все косился на Скотта и Джексона. Айзек прислонился плечом к соседнему шкафчику и щелкнул пальцами перед носом парня.

\- Ты где витаешь? Идем, а то миссис Родригез нас сожрет за опоздание.

\- А что у нас сейчас?

\- Испанский.

Стайлз замер, его тут же пару раз задели плечами. 

\- Только этого не хватало... - но с удивлением он понял, что знает испанский, и даже может говорить на нем.

***

Стайлз все порывался поговорить со Скоттом, но так и не смог. В обед к нему и Айзеку присоединилась Лидия. Стайлз чуть не поперхнулся, когда девушка, не накрашенная, в строгой юбке и застегнутой на все пуговицы блузке, поставила поднос на стол и села рядом с Айзеком.

\- Привет, - она убрала за уши выпавшие из косы прядки и застенчиво улыбнулась.

Айзек усмехнулся и пнул Стилински под столом ногой. Стайлз закрыл рот и кивнул.

\- Ага, привет.

Из дверей вышла орущая и хохочущая компания. Скотт что-то громко рассказывал, сопровождая свои слова действиями, а Джексон заходился в смехе, прижимая к себе за талию Эрику. Та лишь подкатывала глаза и рассматривала свой маникюр. Скучающе обведя взглядом учеников, она задержала свой взгляд на Стилински и плотоядно улыбнулась.

Стайлз поежился и повернулся к друзьям. 

\- Чего это она?

\- А то ты не знаешь, - Айзек послал Эрике воздушный поцелуй, на что девушка скривилась, а Лейхи усмехнулся.

Стилински промолчал, решая сперва разобраться со Скоттом и его внезапной любовью к Уиттмору, а потом уже с остальным. Вдруг Лидия улыбнулась и подвинула свой поднос ближе к себе. Стайлз повернулся и увидел идущего к ним Бойда.

\- Еле вырвался от мистера Адамса. Если я сильный, это не значит, что могу перетаскать весь спортзал.

Бойд улыбнулся и сел рядом со Стилински. 

\- Как ты, горе мое?

Стайлз замер и изогнул бровь.

\- Айзек рассказал, как ты вчера накушался. Не надо было тебя отпускать.

Вернон улыбнулся и погладил парня по щеке, стирая крошки. Стилински кажется заледенел, но глаз у него дергаться определенно начал.

\- Стайлз? Все хорошо? - парень наклонился к нему и, улыбнувшись, чмокнул в уголок губ.

Стилински отпрянул и шокировано осмотрел ребят.

\- Пр... простите... мне... мне надо...

Он выскочил из-за стола и побежал в школу, чуть не снося по пути учеников. Забежав в первый попавшийся туалет, как оказалось женский, он открыл кран с холодной водой и сунул под струю голову.

Он встречается с Бойдом?! Его лучший друг Айзек, а Скотт на него даже не взглянул?? Эрика королева школы, а Лидия пустое место... Немного придя в себя, он поднял глаза и увидел в отражении зеркала Эллисон. Та была в какой-то нелепой одежде, лохматая и выглядела так, как будто Стайлз серийный маньяк, пришедший по ее душу.

Стайлз боялся представить, кем сейчас является Дерек. Ему нужно срочно выбираться отсюда.


	3. Глава 3

Стайлз извинился и направился уже к двери, как Эллисон кинулась к нему. Она вцепилась ему в руку, чуть не протыкая ногтями кожу.

\- Стой! Стой, Стайлз! - девушка нервно огляделась и посмотрела парню в глаза. - Ты...ты же их тоже видел?... - она зашептала, приближая свое лицо к лицу Стилински.

Парень попытался вырвать из хватки Арджент руку, но только получил несколько царапин.

\- Эм... Эллисон... - он даже не представлял, как себя вести и что следует говорить. 

Дверь резко распахнулась, и его за шкирку вытянул в коридор Айзек. Он покачал головой, с жалостью смотря на Эллисон.

\- Чокнутая... Идем, - он потянул Стилински к выходу. - У нас отменили химию. Какие-то проблемы у Харриса.

Стайлз, все еще пребывая под впечатлением от случившегося, лишь бестолково кивнул и пошел следом за Лейхи. Они вышли из школы и прошли к машине Айзека. На полпути парень притормозил на обочине, заметив, что Стилински совсем зеленый.

\- Так плохо?...

Стайлз молчал, боясь даже шевельнуться. Его мутило, но, просидев минут пять без движения, кажется, отпустило. Он медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на уткнувшегося в телефон Айзека.

\- Я... я не Стайлз... - он поймал на себе удивленный взгляд. - То есть, конечно, Стайлз, но не твой... - Айзек изогнул в недоумении бровь. - Черт! В смысле я... я из другого мира, реальности...пространства! Понимаешь?...

Айзек отложил телефон и вздохнул.

\- Ага. 

\- Нет-нет... я серьезно! В моем мире ты странный чувак, носящий даже в летнюю жару шарфы, Скотт мой лучший друг, Лидия королева школы, встречающаяся с Джексоном... а... и я не гей! Я вообще влюблен в Лидию! Ну, может, конечно, немного би... - Стайлз перевел дыхание и с надеждой посмотрел на Лейхи. - Вот...

\- Ты не гей. Я понял.

\- И это все, что ты услышал?!! - Стилински беспомощно всплеснул руками и уставился в окно.

\- Ты бредишь. Это твое поведение...

\- Я встречаюсь с Бойдом, так? - Айзек лишь пожал плечами и кивнул. - Но в моем телефоне нет ни смс, ни звонков... и на фейсбуке мы не общаемся. Я проверил. 

Он потряс телефоном перед лицом парня и резко выдохнул.

\- Мне кажется, тебе стоило принять предложение Питера...

\- Питера?? Питера Хейла?

\- Ну... да... - Айзек поморщился и потер переносицу. - Стайлз... послушай...

\- Нет, это ты меня послушай. Мой лучший друг - Скотт, а сейчас он даже не смотрит в мою сторону! Я не знаю тебя, Айзек...

Парень замолчал, заметив, как Лейхи посмотрел на него. В его взгляде была настоящая обида, ревность. Стайлз сглотнул, понимая, что здесь они реально лучшие друзья. Но Стилински и правда не мог ничего поделать с тем, что заменил здешнего Стайлза... Да и вообще он должен быть просто во сне. 

В машине стояла напряженная тишина. У Стилински трещала голова от всех мыслей и предположений. Если он здесь заменил Стайлза, то там, в его реальности, тоже есть другой, или он просто спит?..

Тряхнув головой, парня вдруг осенило.

\- Дитон! Алан Дитон! Знаешь его?

Айзек лишь кивнул.

\- Поехали к нему!

Лейхи завел мотор, все так же не проронив ни слова. Он остановил машину у ворот кладбища. Стайлз непонимающе посмотрел на парня:

\- Это...

\- Он умер пару лет назад, Стайлз. Хочешь с ним поговорить?

\- Вот черт... - Стилински закусил губу, думая к кому еще можно обратиться. - А... Дерек?..

\- Какой Дерек? - Лейхи нахмурился.

\- Дерек Хейл... - Стайлз затаил дыхание, надеясь, что тот жив.

\- А... этот, - Лейхи повел плечом и устало вздохнул. - Его вроде выпустили из психушки... - он заметил, как глаза Стайлза полезли на лоб и схватил его за руку. - Да об этом все знают! Стайлз?!...

\- Что... как он там...

\- Хм... пару лет назад случился пожар в доме Хейлов, который в заповеднике и...

\- Его сожгла Кейт Арджент?

\- Кейт?... Ты меня реально пугаешь... - Айзек облизал пересохшие губы и продолжил: - Дерек был изгоем в школе... - не получив от Стайлза реакции, Айзек уже не так уверено начал рассказывать. - Но начал встречаться с Пейдж, на которую запал такой же мудак, как Джексон. И когда Дерек решил провести с ней романтический ужин, им помешали какие-то уроды... - он помялся. - По рассказам Дерека... но все думают, что он сам поджег дом. Он стоял и смотрел, как тот горит, а в нем сгорела и Пейдж...

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- Зачем ему поджигать?..

\- Это было четыре года назад. И чтобы его не посадили, Питер отправил его в психиатрическую лечебницу... Да у Дерека реально крыша поехала...

\- А сейчас?

\- А сейчас я отвезу тебя домой, ты успокоишься и поспишь, - Айзек посмотрел на друга взглядом, не терпящим возражений.

\- Да... хорошо...

Они молча доехали до дома Стилински, перед тем, как выйти из машины, Лейхи перехватил его за руку.

\- Заканчивай с этим... я не знаю, что ты принимаешь... но, Стайлз... это того не стоит. Правда.

Парень лишь кивнул и, попрощавшись с Айзеком, зашел в дом. Стайлз поднялся к себе в комнату. В доме, кроме него, никого не было. Поэтому можно было не следить за своими словами и действиями. Он стащил с себя ненавистные тряпки и надел пижаму, та была разношена и свободно висела на парне. Помедлив, он принялся искать хоть что-то: записи, фотографии, дневник. 

\- Черт... что ж ты такой... - наконец-то под матрасом в каркасе кровати он увидел щель. Кое-как отодвинув дощечку, парень выудил на свет маленький блокнот. - И что там у нас...

Открыв его, Стайлз пролистал пару страниц и понял, что если это и представляло ценность, то только, когда он ходил в младшую школу. Бросив поиски, Стилински пересел за ноутбук. Проверил наличие всех скрытых папок, но кроме школьных фотографий и кучи фоток с Айзеком и Лидией, ничего не нашел. 

Он крутился на стуле, постукивая пальцем по нижней губе, когда ему пришла мысль поискать в гугле о пожаре. Он резко затормозил, сваливаясь со стула на пол и больно ударяясь локтем.

\- Вот... ммм... - он потер ушибленное место и, сев обратно на стул, стал вбивать запрос в поисковик. 

Везде было одно и то же. Все так, как сказал Айзек. Стайлз попробовал найти что-то о Хейле, где тот сейчас живет, где работает, но ничего не было. Тут он вспомнил, что его отец шериф, и на ноутбуке точно должны были быть программы взлома полицейской базы. Но видимо местный Стайлз был совершенно не любопытен. 

Ни программ, ни полицейской рации, которую Стайлз спер у отца еще в десятилетнем возрасте, не было. Потерев красные от усталости глаза, Стайлз потянулся и почувствовал сильный голод. Родителей еще не было дома, поэтому он решил приготовить как обычно бутерброды, но, открыв холодильник, обнаружил контейнеры с готовой домашней едой.

Парень замер, наконец-то осознавая, что его мама жива. Она тут, рядом, заботится о нем, любит его. Никогда не болела и не винила в своем увядании родного сына. Парень шмыгнул носом и прикрыл глаза. Его мама умерла. А эту женщину он совершенно не знает...

Из печальных раздумий его вывел урчащий желудок.

\- Сейчас-сейчас... - Стайлз достал один из контейнеров. Разогрев и поев, он поднялся обратно в свою комнату. 

Делать ничего не хотелось. Он хотел домой. К отцу, Скотту, вечно всем недовольному Дереку... Ему нужно найти здесь Хейла. Стайлз сам не понимал, почему ему это так необходимо. Так, строя планы по поиску мужчины, Стайлз и уснул.

 _Ему снился отец, сидящий у больничной койки, Скотт, который приходил и что-то рассказывал ему, грустно смотря на друга и сжимая холодные пальцы Стайлза. Даже Лидия, которая выглядела бодрой и веселой, но ее выдавали круги под глазами... А потом к нему в палату зашел Хейл, и Стайлза выдернуло из сна.  
_  
Стилински сидел на кровати, вокруг было тихо и темно. Он посмотрел на часы на прикроватной тумбочке: два ночи. Парень провел дрожащими пальцами по лбу, на котором выступил пот. Тихо простонав, он лег обратно, но, не смотря на состояние, моментально провалился в сон. На этот раз без сновидений.

***

\- Скотт! Скотт, стой!

Стайлз догнал МакКола, когда тот шел по пустому коридору. 

\- Чего тебе, Стилински?

\- Послушай... давай поговорим? - Стайлз неуверенно поднял на парня глаза.

\- О чем? - Скотт фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

\- Я... черт... ты мой лучший друг, Скотт... и...

МакКол аж подавился воздухом, откашлявшись, он резко мотнул головой:

\- Да ты совсем сбрендил! То утверждал, что у меня красные глаза, и я монстр, которого надо срочно убить, а теперь заявляешь, что мы лучшие друзья?!

Скотт сделал к Стайлзу шаг и пристально посмотрел в глаза:

\- Пора бы уже успокоиться. Если мой отец оказался удачливее, это не значит...

\- О чем ты? - Стайлз потерянно смотрел на парня.

\- Ты совсем, что ли, больной? - Скотт настороженно осмотрел Стилински. - Я о том, что мой отец занял пост шерифа...

\- Твой отец шериф?!

Стайлз нервно дернулся в сторону Скотта, уже поднимая руки, чтобы схватить того за плечи, но вовремя остановился.

\- Ты должен... Скотт, мы можем нормально поговорить? Пожалуйста...

МакКол выдохнул, желая побыстрее свалить от этого ненормального. Но парень вдруг как-то резко поник и опустил взгляд в пол.

\- Как ты вообще выжил?...

\- Что?... О чем ты...

\- Я тебя сбил... тогда... на дороге...

Стайлз замер, вспоминая, как попал сюда. Лес, темнота, свет фар... Он с ужасом уставился на друга. 

\- После школы буду ждать тебя в Старбаксе, - Скотт, больше ничего не говоря и не смотря на парня, ушел.

Стилински, все еще пребывающий в шоке, бездумно кивнул и направился на урок. Но все его мысли были о той ночи, когда он сюда попал.


	4. Глава 4

Айзек задерживался на дополнительных, поэтому Стилински, сославшись на домашние дела и уверив парня, что доберется на школьном автобусе, спешил к выходу. Стайлз пробирался через толпу учеников, как его взгляд выцепил широкую спину Бойда. Парень резко поменял траекторию, следя взглядом за Верноном, но все же потерял его из виду.

Выбравшись из толпы, он прошел еще немного по коридору, а потом услышал, как за одной из дверей что-то стукнуло. Стайлз зашел в кабинет и увидел Бойда, отодвигающего парты к стене.

\- Эм, привет?

Он неуверенно махнул парню рукой в приветствии.

\- Стайлз, - Бойд кивнул ему и продолжил заниматься своими делами.

Стилински помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, и, решившись, подошел к парню.

\- Слушай... мы... как бы... встречаемся...

\- Угу, - тот даже не посмотрел в сторону своего _бойфренда_.

\- Послушай... я не гей.

Парень вздохнул и повернулся к Стайлзу, показывая тем самым, что внимательно слушает.

\- Ты сам предложил это, Стилински.

\- Я?... А... а почему? - Стайлз закусил губу и едва улыбнулся. Бойд поднял одну бровь и посмотрел на парня, как на самое безмозглое существо.

\- Ты это у меня спрашиваешь? - парень покачал головой. Но видя, что Стилински все еще глупо хлопает глазами, выдавливая из себя что-то наподобие улыбки, вздохнул. - Ты подошел и попросил сделать вид, что мы встречаемся. Даже заплатил. 

Вернон ждал пока слова дойдут до пустой черепушки Стайлза.

\- Оу... да... да... точно... - Стайлз кивнул и кашлянул в кулак. - Но может больше не будем?...

Парень лишь пожал мощными плечами.

\- Как хочешь.

Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул, но замер, понимая, что тот Стайлз не стал бы просто так просить о таком... Наверное.

\- Или... давай пока так и будет... ок?

Бойд вздохнул и посмотрел на него через плечо. Он безразлично пожал плечами, говоря тем самым, что ему все равно.

\- Да, да... все... пока... ээээ.... _дорогой_?... - Стайлза перекосило, но он взял себя в руки и, кивнув Бойду, вышел из кабинета.

***

Идти до Старбакса пришлось несколько кварталов. Подойдя к кофейне, Стайлз остановился перед дверьми, чтобы отдышаться. Давно он не гулял пешком. Надо узнать, за что его лишили машины, и вернуть себе свою малышку.

Парень заказал себе карамельный латте, обвел взглядом практически пустой зал и вздохнул. МакКола еще не было. И были подозрения, что тот может и вовсе не появиться.  
Девушка окликнула Стайлза, что заказ готов. Забрав свой кофе, Стилински еще раз огляделся, высматривая самое удобное место, и наткнулся взглядом на Дерека. Он поморгал и потер глаза, но Хейл не исчез. Тот сидел за самым дальним столиком и читал книгу.

Стайлз плюхнулся на стул напротив мужчины и уставился на него.

\- Привет...

Дерек вскинул на него глаза и нахмурился.

\- Мы знакомы?

\- Ну... в каком-то роде...

Хейл стал еще более мрачным:

\- Вали отсюда. Тебя же Питер подослал? Так передай ему, что пусть идет нахрен, - Дерек, не дожидаясь ответа, снова уткнулся в свою книгу.

\- Я... послушай... - Стайлз кашлянул и осмотрелся, как будто за ними кто-то мог следить. - Дерек...

Хейл захлопнул книгу и откинулся на спинку диванчика, сложив руки на груди, он пристально изучал парня. Стайлз смутился под таким проникающим под кожу взглядом и поежился.

\- Дерек... - парень снова замолчал. Только сейчас осознав, что и не знает о чем говорить с Хейлом. Зачем он вообще ему был так нужен?

Мужчина покачал головой и встал, собирая свои вещи.

\- Ты, конечно, в моем вкусе, но слишком тупой.

Стайлз открывал и закрывал беззвучно рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, он хрипло выдавил:

\- В чем?..

Хейл усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Если ты лежал в соседней палате, то понятно, откуда ты меня знаешь. Но... - он склонился к парню, обдав дыханием кожу уха, - я не встречаюсь с чокнутыми.

Он резко выпрямился, а когда Стайлз пришел в себя, то Хейла уже нигде не было.

***

Стайлз бесцельно шел вдоль дороги, спрятав руки в карманы штанов. Они были немного свободнее, чем весь его гардероб. Парень отыскал их в самом дальнем углу шкафа, видимо тот Стайлз просто забыл их выбросить. Значит, когда-то и здешний Стилински любил свободную одежду.

С мыслей об одежде, Стайлз перескочил на Хейла. Они не были здесь знакомы. Дерек в школе был ботаником, но сейчас он выглядел таким же мачо, как в той реальности. И походу был геем. 

Парень резко остановился и нахмурился. Что-то слишком много вокруг него людей с нетрадиционной ориентацией. Даже он сам, на кой-то черт, притворяется гомосексуалистом.

Может, Дерек также притворяется? Все же он пережил смерть своей девушки... Сбоку раздался гудок, испугав стайку птиц, взметнувшихся в небо. Стайлз резко повернул голову, что хрустнула шея. И уже собирался высказать этому умнику все, что о нем думает, как понял, что перед ним машина Скотта.  
МакКол нервно сжимал руль, все время посматривая в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Садись!

Стайлз молча кивнул и залез в шикарную тачку. Интересно, а у Хейла здесь его камаро или что-то другое? Стилински хотел пристегнуться, но, поймав насмешливый взгляд Скотта, не стал. 

Они молча доехали до окраины города, где были заброшенные склады. Скотт остановил машину и заглушил мотор. Никто из них не знал с чего начать разговор.

\- Так ты...

\- Может...

Они одновременно заговорили и одновременно замолчали.

\- Давай ты...

\- Давай я...

Парни посмотрели друг на друга и, не сдержавшись, засмеялись. Отсмеявшись, Стайлз вытер выступившие слезы и, посмотрев на Скотта, сказал:

\- Так ты меня сбил?

Скотт закусил губу и побарабанил пальцами по рулю.

\- Ага. Насмерть... ты не дышал.

Стайлз поежился и перевел взгляд на заброшенное здание с выбитыми окнами.

\- Хочешь добить?..

Скотт нахмурился, не понимая о чем речь, а оглядевшись, резко замотал головой:

\- Нет! Что ты! Просто тут нам точно никто...

\- Ага, не помешает...

Стайлз не сдержал улыбки. Он потер шею и вздохнул. 

\- Выслушай меня... только не перебивай.

Скотт лишь кивнул.

\- Там, откуда я, мы с тобой лучшие друзья. Даже больше, ты мне, как брат, Скотти. Там... там много что не так... - он помедлил. - Но суть в том, что я хочу вернуться домой. Но не знаю...

\- А как ты попал сюда?

\- Оу... да... - Стайлз кашлянул, прочищая горло. Ему вдруг стало трудно говорить. - Я болею сонной болезнью. Слышал?

МакКол отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Это когда ты можешь в миг уснуть. В любом месте, в любое время. Это похоже на кому. Только ты просто спишь... Я читал, что одна девочка спала два года, ни разу не проснувшись...

\- Ого... и ты?..

\- Ага. Уснул там, а проснулся тут. Но получается, что этот мир в моем сне, что он выдуман... и как бы я должен, могу здесь все менять... Но видимо это не так...

Скотт нахмурился, пытаясь вникнуть в слова парня.

\- Так усни опять, и проснешься там.

Он пожал плечами и посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Да, Скотт, ты точно Скотт, - Стилински грустно улыбнулся и все же сжал плечо парня.

МакКол, не поняв слов, напрягся от прикосновения.

\- Послушай...

\- Да я понял. Джексон твой лучший друг... Хм, кстати, а что насчет команды?

\- Какой команды? - Скотт снова нахмурился.

\- По лакроссу?..

\- У нас нет команды по лакроссу. Это полный отстой. Мы с Джексоном в команде по плаванию, как и Лейхи.

\- А...

\- А ты рисуешь.

Стайлз изогнул бровь, а Скотт вдруг резко покраснел, отводя взгляд.

\- Скооотт?...

Не дождавшись ответа, Стилински вздохнул и задумался.

\- Но у меня в комнате нет ни рисунков... ничего для рисования...

МакКол только пожал плечами и вздрогнул, когда на его телефон пришло сообщение. Стайлз подождал, пока Скотт ответит и перехватил его за руку.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Парень замотал головой и завел мотор. Он довез Стайлза до соседнего со Стилински дома. Парень точно не говорил ему адрес, значит Скотт знал, где тот живет. Стайлз помедлил, затем достал из рюкзака блокнот, вырвав листок, он написал на нем свой номер и прижал его дверцей бардачка.

Он проводил взглядом машину МакКола и направился к своему дому. Подойдя ближе, он заметил припаркованную машину, явно класса люкс. За рулем был водитель. Стайлз нахмурился и быстро зашел в дом. Он разулся и прошел в гостиную, где сидела его мама и кто-то еще. Клаудия, заметив сына, неловко улыбнулась ему. Мужчина поднялся и повернулся к парню:

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз.


	5. Глава 5

Стайлз закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего лишнего. Питер Хейл улыбнулся и поправил воротник идеально выглаженной и дорогой рубашки. Осмотрев его всего с ног до головы, парень отметил, что весь костюм Питера стоит, как их дом. Почувствовав какой-то приторный аромат, Стайлз чихнул, сам того не ожидая.

\- Ох, прости, забыл, что у тебя аллергия на пачули.

Стилински сморщил нос, он даже и не знал, что это за фигня такая. Но с Хейлом они, получается, виделись не в первый раз.

\- Так, что ты мне ответишь?

Питер посмотрел ему в глаза, ожидая ответа непонятно на что. Парень посмотрел на Клаудию и, кашлянув, произнес.

\- Мам, можно мы наедине поговорим?..

Женщина встала, нерешительно сделала шаг, но когда Питер кивнул ей, то молча ушла на кухню. Стайлз скинул рюкзак на пол и прошел к дивану. Он сел туда, где до этого сидела мать. 

Хейл усмехнулся и опустился обратно в кресло. Превращая их задрипанный предмет мебели в царский трон. Он закинул ногу на ногу и поправил брюки. Сложил руки в замок и изогнул бровь.

\- Напомни... те о чем мы говорили, мистер Хейл?

Мужчина внимательно осмотрел Стайлза и довольно долго молчал. Парень уже начал нервно ерзать и отводить взгляд.

\- А ты такой милый... В последнюю нашу встречу чуть не всадил мне садовые ножницы в глаз.

\- Жаль, что промахнулся... - Стайлз прошептал себе под нос, но Питер кажется услышал, издав смешок.

\- Если ты забыл, то я предложил твоим родителям взять над тобой опеку. И уже на следующей неделе я уезжаю в Нью-Йорк.

Стилински поежился, чувствуя, как по спине пробегает холодок. Он не знал о чем, тот Стайлз говорил с Питером на самом деле, но что-то подсказывало ему, что разговор был на другую тему.

\- Правда?.. - он скептически изогнул бровь и увидел как на лице мужчины дернулся нерв. Стайлз попал в точку.

\- Тогда к чему весь этот цирк? - Хейл сбросил маску вежливости. - Твой отец может стать следующим шерифом, но ты должен сделать то, о чем мы договаривались.

Стайлз сжал зубы, но тут же расслабился, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Он судорожно пытался придумать, что ответить, когда в прихожей раздались шаги. Парень даже не заметил, что пришел отец. Джон зашел в гостиную и нахмурился.

\- Хейл.

Питер тут же поднялся и одернул пиджак, на его лице снова расцвела приторная улыбка.

\- Джон.

Стайлз отметил, что рук они не пожали. Из кухни вышла мать с подносом, на котором были чашки с ароматным чаем и вазочка с домашним печеньем.

\- Мистер Хейл, вы уже уходите?..

\- Да, дорогая Клаудия. Дела, дела, - он обернулся на Стайлза, произнося одними губами: позвони мне, и вышел за дверь.

Джон проводил Питера взглядом, но даже не шелохнулся, чтобы проводить гостя.

\- Какого черта он тут делал?? - отец накинулся на Клаудию. - Я тебе ясно сказал, чтобы ноги его в нашем доме не было!

Женщина кивнула и опустила глаза.

\- Он мэр... как... как ты представляешь, чтобы я не пустила его?... К тому же сейчас день, вряд ли бы он...

\- Да, да, ты права. Прости меня, Клаудия.

Он подошел к жене и обнял ее. Стайлз, подхватив свой рюкзак, уже направился к лестнице, как отец позвал его.

\- Стайлз. Нам нужно будет поговорить.

Серьезный тон Стилински-старшего не сулил ничего хорошего. Быстро поднявшись к себе, парень переоделся и завалился на кровать. Он пролистывал свои контакты в телефоне, пытаясь найти Питера. Но ни Хейла, ни Питера в списке не было. Отбросив телефон, он уже хотел встать и пойти вниз, как услышал оповещение о смс.

Открыв сообщение, Стайлз довольно улыбнулся. Ему написал Скотт.

***

С отцом так и не удалось поговорить. Мужчина даже не успел поесть, как его вызвали в участок. Мать, проводив мужа, накормила Стайлза и ушла к себе. Она довольно рано ложилась спать. 

Отец пришел в начале одиннадцатого. Стайлз слышал, как он гремел посудой, ел, тихо включив телевизор. Он даже успел немного подремать, когда услышал, как его дверь закрылась. Видимо, Джон заходил проверить сына.

Скинув одеяло, под которым Стайлз был полностью одет, парень схватил кеды, которые спрятал под кроватью и выглянул в коридор. Из спальни родителей не доносилось ни звука. Он спустился на первый этаж и тихо выскользнул за дверь. Уже на крыльце надевая обувь. Проверив карманы на наличие мобильника и на всякий случай пары баксов, Стайлз, как можно тише, вывел на дорогу велосипед.

Прокляв этот древний агрегат всеми ему известными ругательствами, он все же добрался до заповедника. Бросив велосипед на обочине, он углубился в лес. Выйдя на такую знакомую поляну, Стайлз остановился напротив сгоревшего дома Хейлов.

\- Долго ты.

Скотт отошел от своей машины и подошел к Стилински. Парень поежился от ветра и тоже осмотрел останки дома.

\- В моей реальности этот дом тоже сгорел... Но его подожгла Кейт Арджент.

МакКол пнул носком кроссовка камешек и запрокинул голову, делая глубокий вдох.

\- Я не уверен, что мне стоило с тобой связываться...

\- Но тебя гложет вина, - Стайлз пристально посмотрел на поникшего в миг парня. 

\- Я не хотел... не видел тебя... - МакКол тяжело вздохнул, сделав пару шагов к дому, он остановился и обернулся. - Но я щупал твой пульс... и ты был мертв.

\- И как справился?

Скотт нервно облизал губы.

\- Приехал домой и наглотался успокоительных. Хотел пойти к отцу, но тот улетел в Вашингтон... А на следующий день ты пришел целый и невредимый. Я и подумал, что просто перепил, да еще эти таблетки Эрики совсем не безобидные витамины...

\- Сын шерифа и наркотики? - Стайлз усмехнулся и склонил голову на бок.

\- Только давай без нравоучений, сам-то не лучше.

\- Да, точно, расскажи мне... ну обо мне...

Скотт пожал плечами:

\- Спроси лучше Айзека...

\- Айзек на меня зол, - Стайлз вздохнул и прижался спиной к стволу ближайшего дерева.

\- Могу сказать одно, что ты всегда был с приветом, но в последние месяца два просто чокнутый. Тебя даже возили в клинику...

\- Охренеть... и я оттуда сбежал?..

\- Да нет... Сказали, что ты здоров. Просто богатое воображение. К тому же, за тебя замолвил слово Хейл...

\- Так. Стоп. С этого места поподробней. Какого черта, я вообще знаком с Питером Хейлом?

МакКол растерялся. Он несколько раз пытался начать говорить, но потом тряхнул волосами и уже более пристально всмотрелся в Стилински.

\- Может у тебя амнезия просто... ну, от удара? Ты придумал себе другой мир...

\- Скоооотт, давай по делу!

\- Да ты лучший друг его дочери! Малии Хейл!

Стайлз замер, как олень, попавший в свет фар.

\- Я... кто?.. У Питера дочь? И мы с ней лучшие..? А ты...

\- Стой! - МакКол замахал руками, призывая Стилински заткнуться. - То, что ты Стилински я не сомневаюсь... - он вдруг открыто улыбнулся и хлопнул парня по плечу. Стайлз и не заметил, как в пылу своей речи оказался так близко к Скотту.

Стилински кивнул и потер шею, затем он поднял глаза:

\- Мне кажется, я становлюсь здешним Стайлзом... у меня какая-то потребность вечно говорить... и... мысли в моей голове скачут со скоростью света...

Скотт дружелюбно улыбнулся и хотел уже что-то ответить, как на них направили луч света.

\- Это частная собственность. Какого черта вы тут забыли?

Парни зажмурились, пытаясь рассмотреть человека. Но тот сам опустил фонарь и подошел к ним вплотную.

\- Ты.

Стайлз кивнул:

\- Я.

Дерек сложил руки на груди и изогнул бровь, ждя объяснений. Скотт переглянулся со Стайлзом, но только застенчиво мялся. Стилински взмахнул руками, чуть не попадая Хейлу по носу.

\- Просто гуляли.

\- Ночью. В лесу. 

Парни активно закивали.

\- Свидание?

По инерции они еще продолжали кивать, как до них дошел смысл:

\- Что?

\- Нет!

\- С ним??

\- Ты с ума сошел?!

Дерек опешил, не понимая, кто и что говорит.

\- Заткнулись! Оба!

Он ткнул в Стайлза пальцем, видя, что тот собирается что-то сказать. Он сделал так еще пару раз, пока Стилински не захлопнул свой рот.

\- Валите отсюда. И чтобы я больше вас здесь не видел.

Хейл развернулся, собираясь уйти. Стайлз, не думая, схватил его за куртку, такую знакомую кожаную куртку, и потянул на себя. Дерек резко повернулся, смотря на парня с жаждой убийства. Стайлз резко разжал пальцы и поднял руки вверх. Хейл фыркнул и, с интересом оглядев парня, ушел.

Скотт пихнул его в плечо, возвращая в реальность.

\- Я тебя довезу... давай, поехали, пока он не вернулся.

Стайлз проводил взглядом дом, заметив в одном из проемов окна силуэт.


	6. Глава 6

Стайлз проснулся утром без будильника, быстро оделся и спустился вниз. Он успел запихнуть в рот бутерброд и схватить яблоко, как его уже в прихожей перехватил отец.

\- Ты куда? Сегодня же выходной...

Парень проглотил кусок, вставший в горле, кашлянул и кивнул.

\- Я... что-то... кхм... потерялся...

Джон улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Иди поспи еще, - он обулся и поправил форму. - Я на дежурство. Завтра я выходной, и мы могли бы провести день все вместе.

\- Да, да, пап, конечно! - Стайлз улыбнулся и, проводив отца, поднялся к себе.

Он не представлял, что ему делать дома эти два дня. От безделья прошарив весь фейсбук, но не найдя Дерека, он закрыл крышку ноутбука и уставился в потолок.

\- Милый?.. - Клаудия зашла к сыну и нерешительно остановилась на пороге. - Уже время обеда, ты голоден?

\- Ох... правда?? Да, конечно, я сейчас спущусь!

Стилински встал и посмотрел на время. Действительно, уже был час дня. Проверив телефон и убедившись, что ему никто не писал и не звонил, парень спустился на кухню.

Мать сидела напротив и смотрела, как Стайлз с аппетитом ест.

\- Офень фкусна... - он улыбнулся, запихивая в рот очередную ложку.

\- Я рада. Ты в последнее время... - она помялась, - был немного странным... Хорошо, что все в порядке, - Клаудия помедлила. - Ты больше не рисуешь?..

Стайлз прожевал и запил молоком.

\- Рисую... - парень выдохнул, внимательно смотря на женщину.

\- Я просто не видела... да... Мы с отцом туда не заходили. Не переживай.

Она погладила парня по руке и поднялась, собирая со стола грязную посуду. Стайлз напрягся, как только мать отвернулась. Он закусил губу и выдохнул.

\- Спасибо... - Стайлз поднялся и, так и не спросив, где именно он проводил большую часть своего времени, поднялся наверх.

Зайдя к себе в комнату, он снова внимательно огляделся. Не может же быть такого, что даже самого маленького листочка с его творчеством тут нет.

Он еще раз перешарил все места, где мог что-то спрятать. Уже потеряв надежду, из-за одного ящика в столе на пол упал ключ. Парень поднял его, рассматривая со всех сторон. 

Стилински вышел в коридор и заметил лестницу на чердак. В той реальности их чердак был заколочен. После нескольких случаев, когда они со Скоттом чуть не свалились оттуда и не сломали себе шеи. Шериф психанул и забил вход крест-накрест досками.

Опустив лестницу, Стайлз поднялся наверх и попытался открыть панель. Но та не поддалась. С одного края он обнаружил отверстие для ключа. Попав на чердак, Стайлз свистнул и огляделся. Здесь все было в краске, мольберты стояли в хаотичном порядке, на столике лежали разнообразные палитры, а в большой стеклянной банке было множество кистей. Повсюду валялись тряпки, о которые он, видимо, вытирал руки.

Стайлз прошел к стене, около которой был большой дубовый письменный стол. Он покопался в куче рисунков. Там были в основном пейзажи. Редко когда портреты. Они все были светлыми, радужными. Но оглянувшись назад к мольбертам, Стайлз заметил сплошную черноту. А одна картина была даже изодрана чем-то. 

Он открыл несколько ящиков в столе и обнаружил там то, что так давно хотел найти. Дневник, кучу записок и заметок, диски, флешки и стопку фотографий.

Отложив все и взяв полароидные моментальные снимки, парень снял с них резинку и начал просматривать. На фото были Скотт, Джексон, Лидия, но больше всего было фотографий Питера. А на одной из них, спиной к фотографу, стояла светловолосая девушка. Стайлз напрягся, понимая, что знает кто это. Кейт Арджент. На снимке Хейл улыбался ей, протягивая что-то.

Стайлз достал свой мобильник и еще раз прошел взглядом по контактам. Но номера Питера у него действительно не было. Может тот, другой Стайлз, удалил его? И зачем Хейл вообще собирался увозить его из города? Они так хорошо ладят?.. Стайлз ударил себя по лбу ладонью. Точно! Он же лучший друг его дочери. Вспомнить бы еще ее имя... Малия! Хотя недавняя реакция отца на визит Хейла, заставляет сомневаться, что Питер друг семьи.

Еще раз пролистав пачку с фотографиями, Стайлз еле удержал выпавшую карточку. Она была сделана не на полароид, но обрезана под размер остальных фотографий. Изображенная на ней молодая девушка улыбалась, смотря с любовью на того, кто ее фотографировал. Стайлз нахмурился. Он ни разу в своей жизни не видел ее.

Услышав, как его зовет мать, парень убрал обратно фотографии, оставив только фото с незнакомкой. Прихватил дневник и пошел вниз, не забыв запереть чердак.

\- Я тебе помешала?.. - Клаудия была одета и держала в руках сумку. - Хотела съездить в город, не хочешь со мной?

Стайлз улыбнулся и кивнул, попросив дать ему минуту, чтобы взять кофту. Он зашел в свою комнату, сунул фото в дневник, а его под матрас. Схватив первый попавшийся свитер, он оглядел комнату и спустился вниз.

***

Только в воскресенье вечером, сославшись на усталость, Стайлз смог добраться до дневника. Все выходные он провел с родителями. Иногда ему казалось, что это просто фарс, обман зрения. Что он все же просто спит, там, где его одинокий отец сидит в больничной палате и снова разочарован в сыне. Стайлз один раз чуть не пустил слезу.

Сейчас он здесь и видимо должен, что-то сделать. Взяв в руки дневник, Стайлз только сейчас обратил внимание, что тот в цветочек. Нахмурившись, он открыл первую страницу. На ней было красивым почерком выведено: От любящей мамы самому любимому и лучшему сыну! Парень закусил губу и хмыкнул. Тогда понятно, почему он не поменял его.

Сперва были обычные записи. Очень много про Айзека, поменьше про Лидию. А в самом конце, как и с рисунками, творилось что-то странное. Почерк стал дерганным, едва понятным. Много раз перечеркнутые слова, так что порвалась бумага. Стайлз вздрогнул и спрятал дневник под подушку, как раз тогда, когда, стукнув для приличия в дверь, зашел отец.

\- Стайлз... я помешал?

Парень отрицательно замотал головой.

\- Ты не можешь помешать, пап, - он улыбнулся отцу и сел на кровати. Стайлз был уже в пижаме.

Джон помялся, но прошел к компьютерному креслу и сел. Разговор явно давался ему с трудом.

\- Пап... все хорошо?

\- Да... да, сынок.

\- Но?..

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Я понимаю, что это шанс попасть в лучший институт искусств... и в таком возрасте не каждый может... - отец запнулся, а потом все же сказал. - Но я против того, чтобы ты уезжал с Питером Хейлом.

Стайлз закусил губу и отвернулся к окну, смотря на темнеющее небо. Он даже не представлял, что должен сказать. 

\- Сынок... пойми меня... Да, это здорово учиться в Нью-Йорке... но ты будешь далеко от нас. Да даже не в этом дело, - Джон сжал кулаки. - Хейлу не стоит доверять.

\- Пап... я...

Стилински-старший вдруг мотнул головой, призывая Стайлза помолчать. Он поднялся и, подойдя к сыну, погладил его по плечу.

\- Не говори сейчас ничего. Для нас с мамой главное твое счастье... и если ты все же захочешь... Но подумай хорошо, стоит ли оно того?

Пожелав спокойной ночи, Джон ушел, оставляя Стайлза в смешанных чувствах. Он настолько крут, что Питер предложил ему уехать с ним в Нью-Йорк? И видимо даже оплатить его обучение. У его семьи, как ни крути, для поступления денег хватит только в местный колледж. 

Решив, что на сегодня информации хватит, Стайлз постарался уснуть. Он долго лежал в полудреме, пытаясь собрать воедино картину жизни здешнего себя. Но так и уснул, ни к чему не придя.

***

Лидия пыталась не отставать от Стилински и все же добиться от него ответа, что у них произошло с Айзеком. Лейхи заехал утром за парнем, но молчал всю дорогу, и в школе он сразу ушел в кабинет, не дожидаясь друга. Заметившая это Мартин, сперва пыталась допросить Айзека, но тот молчал или говорил, что все в порядке, улыбаясь девушке.

\- Стайлз... Стайлз, подожди!

\- Лидия, все у нас с Айзеком чудесно. Как и должно быть.  
Мартин замерла посреди коридора. Она нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, что Стилински имел в виду. Очухавшись, она хотела догнать парня, но тот уже исчез из поля зрения.

Зайдя в класс математики, Стайлз подошел к Скотту и, перехватив того за руку, потащил на выход. Уиттмор даже не нашелся, что сказать, с открытым ртом провожая парней.

\- Эй-эй, стой!

Стайлз отпустил МакКола только в пустом кабинете. 

\- Рехнулся??

\- Ты знаешь эту девушку? - Стайлз сунул Скотту практически под нос фотографию незнакомки.

МакКол нахмурился и поднял на парня глаза.

\- Откуда она у тебя?

\- Кто это, Скотт?

Парень помедлил, покусав нижнюю губу. Видя, что Стайлз действительно не знает кто это, Скотт выдохнул:

\- Это Пейдж.

\- Пейдж?.. - Стайлз внимательно смотрел на фото, пытаясь вспомнить видел ли он когда-нибудь эту девушку у себя в реальности.

\- Ну да. Пейдж Арджент.

Стайлз нервно дернул уголками губ и впился взглядом в Скотта.

\- Арджент?..

\- Ага. Сестра-двойняшка Эллисон... Она погибла в пожаре, который произошел в доме Хейлов, в заповеднике...

МакКол говорил неуверенно. Ведь эта история произвела много шума, и только глухой и слепой ее не знал.

\- А какого черта она делает у меня?

Скотт сглотнул и несчастно глянул на дверь, желая, чтобы наконец-то раздался звонок.

\- Ладно. После школы встретимся у тебя.

Парень нахмурился и схватил, развернувшегося на выход, Стайлза за руку.

\- С чего вдруг, Стилински??

\- А с того, что ты мой друг, Скотт. И ты мне поможешь.

Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока не раздался звонок. Скотт тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

\- Хорошо...

Стайлз улыбнулся и вышел в коридор. Он зашел в свой класс и сел за парту, доставая учебник и открывая тетрадь. Айзек проследил за ним и отправил смс, которую давно напечатал, но все еще не решался нажать на "отправить". Стайлз, почувствовав на себе взгляд, повернулся. Но Айзек уже не смотрел в его сторону, записывая за учителем. Пожав плечами, Стилински решил, что у него паранойя. В школе ему вряд ли может угрожать опасность.


	7. Глава 7

Перед тем, как идти к Скотту, Стайлз забежал домой, перекусить и захватить дневник с фотографиями. С Айзеком они так и не поговорили. Хотя Стилински пару раз пытался начать разговор, но Лейхи отвечал односложно.

Дома никого не было. Стайлз все еще не знал, кем работает его мама. Было не до того. А просто так спросить, показалось бы странным.

Поднявшись к себе в комнату, парень скинул рюкзак и полез в шкаф. Психанув, он решил поискать вещи у отца. По-любому у Джона должны были остаться джинсы и кофты, которые стали мужчине малы. Найдя, в итоге, пару рубашек из хлопка и самые маленькие джинсы, Стайлз переоделся. Штаны висели на нем, но, благодаря ремню, держались на его тощих бедрах.

Вернувшись к себе в комнату, он уже собирался достать дневник, как его резко схватили сзади за шиворот и откинули к закрытой двери.

\- Черт!

Дерек навис над ним, хмуро смотря в глаза.

\- Я по-моему сказал тебе, чтобы ты не лез.

\- Что?.. Но... я... кхм. Я никуда и не лезу.

Стайлз попытался отстраниться, но было некуда. 

\- Ты не мог бы... а то это уже не смешно... - парень махнул рукой, чтобы Хейл отошел.

Но тот лишь усмехнулся и схватил его пальцами за подбородок.

\- Я тебя предупредил.

Еще раз осмотрев парня, он собирался уже отстраниться, но неожиданно даже для самого себя подался вперед и поцеловал Стайлза. Стилински распахнул глаза, вцепляясь в кожанку Хейла. Он растерялся, и не мог никак сообразить: притягивает он к себе мужчину или наоборот отталкивает.

Оторвавшись от губ парня, Дерек усмехнулся.

\- В следующий раз будет уже по-взрослому.

Стилински прижал пальцы к своим губам, во все глаза смотря, как Хейл вылезает в окно. Стайлз бросился вперед, собираясь перехватить Дерека и спросить, оборотень ли он? Но увидев, что к его окну подставлена лестница, вопрос отпал сам собой.

Думать о том, как Хейл узнал, что Стайлз все еще копается в этом деле, времени не было. Он кинул в рюкзак дневник и фотографии и, проверив, что взял телефон, спустился вниз. По привычке он потянулся за ключами от джипа.

\- Как же плохо без машины... видимо, поэтому этот Стайлз сидел на своем чердаке.

Парень натянул кеды и выскочил за дверь.

***

Скотт открыл дверь и печально вздохнул.

\- Это ты...

Стайлз, бесцеремонно отодвинув МакКола в сторону, зашел в дом и сразу стал подниматься в комнату друга.

\- А ты ждал Элл... - он запнулся и молча поднялся наверх.

Скотт решил не обращать внимание на болтовню парня. Там можно было пропускать большую часть, и все равно понять суть. Стайлз же тем временем достал дневник и стопку фотографий. Он протянул МакКолу блокнот и сел на кровать.

\- И?.. - Скотт повертел в руках тетрадку в цветочек и изогнул бровь. - Тут твои голубые мечты?

Стайлз вскинулся, вскочил на ноги и замахал руками.

\- Да нет же! Тут какие-то каракули... может, ты сможешь прочитать?

Стайлз вырвал у него из рук дневник и открыл на последней записи, которая была не зачеркнута, но разобрать написанное было невозможно.

\- Я ничего не понимаю... - Скотт откинулся на спинку компьютерного кресла и закрыл уставшие глаза. 

Стайлз лежал на спине на кровати, свесившись головой вниз.

\- Вот и я... такое чувство, что писали кверху тормашками...

Оба парня резко переглянулись, а Стилински попытался вскочить, запутавшись в пледе длинными ногами и свалившись на пол. Он подполз к Скотту на коленях и выхватил дневник. 

\- Это какой-то адрес... Знаешь, где это?

Скотт пожал плечами. Стайлз махнул рукой и залез в гугл.

\- Это промышленный район, за городом...

\- Хм. Я не думаю, что там есть что-то...

\- А тогда зачем он, то есть, я, это записал??

Скотт пожал плечами и перехватил взгляд парня.

\- Ты чего?

Стайлз пристально смотрел на него, растягивая постепенно губы в улыбке.

\- О... нет, нет и нет.

\- Но у меня нет машины. А у тебя есть. Тебе надо будет просто меня отвезти.

\- Послушай, это плохая идея...

Стайлз сделал жалобные глаза. Скотт еще пару минут поломался, но, горестно покачав головой, согласился.

\- Надеюсь, хоть не сегодня?

\- Нет. Уже поздно, там точно никого нет. Завтра после школы.

МакКол лишь кивнул. Видимо это карма, за то, что сбил парня. А у Стилински явно с головой беда.

\- Эй, Скотт?!!

Скотт встрепенулся, он так задумался, что пропустил монолог Стайлза.

\- Я говорю, а эта Пейдж... ты говорил, что она Арджент? Значит, сестра Эллисон?

\- Ну да... они с Эллисон двойняшки.

Стайлз нахмурился. 

\- Ты что-нибудь знаешь об Арджентах?

Скотт вздохнул и запрокинул голову, смотря в потолок.

\- Тебе должно быть виднее. Эллисон была лучшей подругой Малии... и ты все время с ними был...

Стайлз закусил губу и выжидающе уставился на Скотта.

\- Ты не знаешь же... В общем после смерти Пейдж, Эллисон пропала, а вернулась тогда, когда ты начал этот бред про оборотней...

\- Погоди-погоди... - Стайлз перебил парня. - Но если Эллисон и Пейдж двойняшки... то Эллисон сейчас двадцать один??

Скотт запнулся и задумался.

\- Ну... да... - он неуверенно глянул на парня.

\- Тогда почему я видел ее в школе?.. С учебниками...

\- Я не видел ее на своих уроках... может она экстерном сдает?..

Стайлз вдруг вскочил и, собрав свои вещи, кинул в Скотта его же кофтой.

\- Пошли.

Пока МакКол одевался, телефон Стайлза снова тренькнул сообщением.

\- Может, ответишь?

\- Да это Лидия. Все пытается выпытать, почему мы с Айзеком не разговариваем... - Стайлз вздохнул. Он и представить себе не мог, что будет игнорировать Мартин. 

Уже выйдя на улицу, Скотт спросил:

\- Так куда мы?..

\- Съездим на кладбище.

Стайлз залез в машину и кивнул Скотту, чтобы тот быстрее садился за руль. МакКол застонал, но послушно сел в машину.

***

\- Я не понимаю зачем мы тут... - Скотт отодрал репейник от своей кофты и вздохнул.

Стайлз не стал заходить в главные ворота, а потащил Скотта через какие-то кустарники, в обход.

\- Знаешь... я и сам не уверен... но меня сюда тянет...

\- Может это все из-за травмы?.. А?..

Стайлз закатил глаза и достал мобильник, включая на нем фонарь. Они шли между плитами, выискивая могилу Пейдж.

\- И тебе стоит показаться врачам?..

\- Ага. И попасть в психушку, как Хейлу.

\- А Хейл-то тут причем?..

\- Я про Дерека Хейла... - Стайлз резко остановился, а в него впечатался Скотт.

\- Черт... - МакКол выглянул из-за спины парня и наткнулся взглядом на Лейхи.

\- Какого черта вы тут забыли?? - Айзек сложил руки на груди. Смотрел он только на Стилински.

\- Оу... Айзек... - Стайлз переглянулся со Скоттом и, вздохнув, рассказал Айзеку про Пейдж, дневник и фото.

Лейхи пожал плечами и отвел парней к могиле девушки. 

\- И что ты хотел тут узнать?

Стайлз присел, прочитал имя и дату жизни и смерти. Помедлив, он хотел сфотографировать, но Айзек остановил его, отобрав телефон и записав в заметки даты и полное имя девушки.

\- Дело же закрыли? Но в архиве должно было что-то остаться...

Стайлз посмотрел сперва на Скотта, потом на Айзека. Лейхи нахмурился:

\- Зачем тебе это?..

\- Если бы я сам знал...

Поблагодарив Айзека, парни ушли. Лейхи, помедлив, достал телефон, быстро напечатав сообщение, отправил его и, покачав головой, направился к машине. 

Стайлз, посмотрев на время, уговорил Скотта поехать в полицейский участок. Уже должна была заступить ночная смена, и в участке было мало полицейских. Правда, теперь вместо Стайлза был Скотт. Которого все знали и любили. А вот здешний Стайлз редко заходил на работу к отцу.

Без проблем пройдя в архив, парни начали искать дело Пейдж Арджент. Но вдруг свет в архиве погас, а на них направили яркий луч.


	8. Глава 8

Мужчина провел пальцами по волосам и кивнул парням, чтобы те садились. Мистер Тейт оказался частным детективом. Его наняли расследовать дело четырехлетней давности. Имя клиента он, конечно же, не сказал.

И посоветовал парням не лезть в это дело. 

\- Но вы что-то нашли?

Стайлз впился в мужчину пристальным взглядом. Детектив пожал плечами и положил перед парнями фотографию девушки. Эллисон. Парни переглянулись.

\- Мы знаем, кто это...

\- Держитесь от нее подальше. Это все, что я могу вам сказать.

Тейт, больше ничего не говоря, вышел из кафе, в котором они провели последние полчаса. Скотт довез Стилински до дома, так же остановив чуть ли не за квартал от дома парня.

\- Ты так боишься, что тебя увидят рядом со мной?

\- Я боюсь, что увидит твой отец и передаст моему.

Стайлз покачал головой и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Он наклонился к открытому окну.

\- Завтра, после школы.

Скотт лишь устало кивнул и уехал.

Уже подойдя к дому, Стайлз получил смс с незнакомого номера: Завтра в десять. Сакура.

Стилински перечитал еще пару раз сообщение, не понимая : Сакура это имя, или название чего-то? Но, решив просто загуглить, не стал ломать голову. Сакурой оказалось кафе на другом конце города, практически на окраине. Стайлз не долго раздумывал идти или нет. Скинув Скотту смс, что завтра в школу он не придет, но планы ни в коем случае не меняются, парень зашел в дом.

***

Стайлз нервно крутился за столиком на веранде. Он не решился зайти внутрь. На открытом пространстве больше вероятность попросить о помощи. Да и тот, кто его позвал, точно знает, как выглядит Стилински.

Ощутив на себе пристальный взгляд, он резко повернулся и увидел идущего к нему Дерека. Парень напрягся, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места.

Хейл сел напротив и заказал у, подскочившей к их столику, официантки кофе. Стайлз тоже попросил капучино и покачал головой. Пока не подошел Хейл, девушка проходила мимо парня, как будто он пустое место. Чертов мачо.

\- Зачем звал?

Стайлз сложил руки на груди и даже не собирался делать вид, что он рад встрече.

\- Пообщаться. Я же тебе еще тогда сказал, при первой встрече, что ты в моем вкусе, - Дерек изогнул бровь и замолчал, подождав, когда официантка, кокетничая, оставит их одних. Сделав небольшой глоток кофе, Хейл осмотрелся. - Может быть, найдем более спокойное место?

Стайлз пожал плечами и встал, даже не притронувшись к своему заказу. У этого Дерека было с деньгами так же хорошо, как и у _его_. Шевроле камаро стояла припаркованная у кафе, блестя на солнце своими черными отполированными боками.

Хейл привез его в лофт. Тот самый, в котором Хейл только начал жить в реальности Стайлза. Осмотревшись, Стилински прошел к дивану и сел, вытянув ноги. Здесь были и телевизор, и компьютер, и куча мелочей.

\- Ты живешь один?

Дерек налил им по стакану сока, сел в кресло и протянул один Стайлзу.

\- Да. Его снял Питер, чтобы приводить сюда любовников.

Стайлз фыркнул, тогда понятно, почему тут так обжито. Заметив на себе пристальный взгляд, парень смутился.

\- Так, что ты хотел?

\- Детектива нанял я. И вчера он рассказал мне одну интересную историю про парня с родинками, неугомонными руками и самым болтливым ртом на свете..

\- Оу... - Стайлз отпил сок и улыбнулся.

\- Я тебя предупреждал... - Дерек поднялся и медленно подошел к парню, выхватил из его пальцев стакан, сделал глоток и отставил его.

Стилински изогнул бровь и машинально облизался. Хейл заставил парня встать и посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Пойдем наверх...

Парень сглотнул и кинул взгляд на винтовую лестницу.

\- Думаешь, стоит?...

Хейл лишь усмехнулся и потащил парня за собой. Как только они оказались на втором этаже, который был полностью переделан под спальню, Дерек притянул за шлевки джинс Стайлза к себе и впился в его губы страстным поцелуем. 

Стилински сперва не знал, куда деть руки и слишком заморочился над ситуацией, что не сразу ответил Дереку. Но отбросив все мысли и сомнения, парень обнял Хейла за шею, увлекая в новый более чувственный поцелуй. Когда воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, а губы уже болели, они оторвались друг от друга.

Дерек молча раздел Стайлза, а затем разделся сам. Утянув парня на кровать, он лег на спину, заставляя Стилински сесть ему на бедра. Достав смазку, мужчина подготовил парня, недолго трахая его двумя пальцами. Заставляя любовника стонать и закусывать пухлую нижнюю губу до боли.

Раскатав по члену презерватив и смазав лубрикантом, Хейл помог парню сесть, слегка раскачивая его.

\- Больно... - Стайлз поморщился и попытался слезть, но Дерек резко дернул его вниз, одновременно с этим вскидывая бедра и проникая до упора. - Ай!

\- Тише-тише... сейчас станет легче... - Хейл погладил парня по ногам и приподнялся, целуя его в губы, шею, ключицы.

Поерзав, Стайлз качнулся чуть вперед и громко застонал, ощутив давление головки на простату. Он задал свой ритм, не давая Хейлу двигаться. Перейдя на резкий и быстрый темп, парень сжал в себе член любовника и замер, ощутив дрожь мужчины.

\- Быстро ты... - Стилински ехидно ухмыльнулся. 

Дерек фыркнул, отойдя от оргазма. Он резко стянул парня со своего члена и вцепился пальцами ему в ягодицы, придвигая его пах к своему лицу. Взял член любовника в рот, заглатывая сразу наполовину. Стайлз задохнулся от мгновенно пронзившего его наслаждения. Он выгнулся чуть в спине, упираясь одной рукой в стену над кроватью, а другой хватая Дерека за волосы. Он дрожал, едва двигая бедрами. Когда Хейл засосал сильнее и сделал что-то языком, парня как будто прошило электрическим разрядом. Он мелко задрожал, напрягаясь, как струна, закинул голову назад, закатил глаза и громко, пошло застонал. Он держал Хейла двумя руками за волосы, кончая ему в рот, пока Дерек не шлепнул его по ляжке, чтобы Стилински отпустил. 

Скатившись на кровать, Стайлз раскинулся морской звездой. Посмотрев на Хейла, он выдал:

\- Хочу еще...

Дерек усмехнулся и лег сверху, разводя ноги парня на максимальную ширину и сгибая в коленях. Он схватил Стилински за запястья, вытягивая его руки вверх и крепко сжимая, не давая вырваться. Другой рукой он сжал ягодицу парня, явно до синяков. Войдя одним резким толчком, Дерек сразу взял быстрый темп. Стайлз под ним метался и кричал, прося сильнее и быстрее. 

Кончив второй раз, Дерек, не выходя из тела любовника, довел того до оргазма рукой. Только сейчас понял, что так и не сменил презерватив.

\- Круто... - Стайлза хватило всего минуты на две в тишине.

Дерек напрягся, ожидая, что парень попросит еще. Но Стилински повернулся к нему лицом, удобно укладываясь на бок.

\- Расскажи... ну про пожар...

Дерек посмотрел на него и вздохнул.

\- Тебе и правда не стоит в это лезть... - но увидев решительный взгляд, понял, что лучше расскажет сам, чем парень опять влезет в какую-то неприятность.

Помолчав и собравшись с мыслями, Хейл начал:

\- Мы с Пейдж познакомились, когда нам было по двенадцать. Она была скромной девочкой, играла на скрипке и любила сестру. Эллисон... Они были не разлей вода, пока Элли не попала в компанию сатанистов. Тогда Пейдж начала все свое время проводить со мной, а на последнем году школы мы начали встречаться. Мои родители решили переехать в Нью-Йорк, а Питер получил пост мэра. Поэтому я доучивался тут, а потом должен был уехать к семье. Наш дом стоял пустой, и я решил устроить для Пейдж романтический ужин...

Дерек замолчал, погружаясь в свои воспоминания и эмоции. Стайлз поерзал, не решаясь беспокоить Хейла. Но мужчина тряхнул головой, прогоняя старые видения, и продолжил:

\- Мы пошли в комнату Лоры. Свечи, вино, музыка...

\- Ты был девственником? - Стайлз ляпнул прежде, чем сам сообразил что именно.

Дерек растерялся, шокировано смотря на парня, облизав губы, он нахмурился.

\- Я пригласил Пейдж на танец, когда услышал крики на улице. Вокруг был лес, и если кто-то кричал, значит, могла действительно случиться беда. Я вышел на улицу, отойдя от дома не больше, чем на пять метров. А когда повернулся, дом был объят огнем... 

Дерек сглотнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Мой телефон остался в доме, зайти я туда не мог... машину мы оставили у съезда к заповеднику. И даже добеги я до нее, Пейдж все равно бы погибла...

Стилински вздохнул и молча прижался к мужчине, крепко обнимая его.

\- Это был поджог. Дом не мог так быстро загореться, да еще с крыльца. Комната Лоры была на втором этаже, и окна выходили на задний двор... Чтобы замять дело и не потерять при этом пост мэра, Питер отправил меня в психиатрическую лечебницу. Да я и сам винил себя в смерти Пейдж и был, слегка, невменяем...

\- Ты не виноват.

Стайлз поцеловал Дерека в подбородок и выдохнул. Они еще немного полежали в тишине, пока Стайлз не уснул. Дерек сходил в душ, но вернулся к парню, ложась рядом и сам не замечая, как уснул.

***

Стайлза разбудило неясное предчувствие. Он приподнялся, зевнул и осмотрелся. Рядом лежал Хейл. Мужчина крепко спал. Взяв с тумбочки телефон, он посмотрел на время. Было уже почти полшестого вечера.

Быстро одевшись и задержавшись около кровати, Стайлз мотнул головой, решив все же не будить Дерека. Спустился на первый этаж, хватая свой рюкзак и набирая Скотту сообщение, где его забрать.

Дерек так и не проснулся. Впервые за долгое время он спал крепким, здоровым сном. Ему не снился пожар, а только запавший в сердце несносный мальчишка.


	9. Глава 9

Стайлз подошел к феррари и открыл дверь, закидывая рюкзак на заднее сидение. Скотт промолчал, не решившись спросить, почему Стилински не был в школе, и что он делал в этом районе.

Когда они доехали до нужного здания, Стайлз попросил Скотта припарковаться где-нибудь в кустах и нервно потеребил завязки кофты.

— Ты взял то, что я просил?

МакКол напрягся, но все же достал из бардачка отцовский кольт.

— Отец меня убьет, если узнает…

— Да не парься ты. Это просто на всякий случай.

— Ты хоть пользоваться им умеешь? — Скотт с сомнением посмотрел на парня.

— Мой отец шериф… тут полицейский… а, черт, конечно умею!

— Может, уедем?..

— Скотт. Сиди и жди меня тут. Если, что… — тут Стилински замолчал и заметил блондинку у входа в высотку. Он пропустил момент, когда та приехала. — Если что, пиши!

Стайлз выскочил из машины и пошел, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, к дверям, куда зашла девушка. Он проскользнул в пустой, темный холл и подошел к лифту. Тот остановился на шестом этаже. Найдя лестницу, парень, перескакивая по несколько ступенек, добрался до нужного этажа и осторожно выглянул в коридор.

Кейт Арджент стояла рядом со своим отцом и о чем-то спорила. Разобрать ее слов было невозможно, но старик вдруг резко поднял руку, затем что-то тихо сказал и зашел в лифт. Кейт же прошла в один из кабинетов.

Стилински подождал, убедившись, что все тихо. Он уже сделал шаг за угол, как резко вернулся и достал телефон, ставя его на беззвучный режим. Выйдя из укрытия, он прошел к железной двери и, повернув ручку, открыл ее. Зайдя внутрь, он обнаружил множество мониторов. По всему зданию были установлены камеры. Везде было пусто, но в подвальных этажах он заметил движение.

Присмотревшись, он понял, что сейчас происходит сделка по продаже оружия. Стайлз осмотрелся, увидев в углу ноутбук. Из него торчал USB-провод.

Подключив к ноутбуку телефон, он закачал несколько файлов. Стайлз лишь успел спрятать мобильник в карман, как открылась дверь. Парень схватил, лежащий около ноутбука, пистолет и направил его на вошедшего.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Кейт изогнула тонкую бровь и, ни капли не боясь направленного на нее оружия, сделала шаг к Стайлзу. Парень нервно сглотнул и кивнул ей, чтобы та отошла от двери.

— Я, кажется, ошибся этажом… Я просто уйду…

Арджент усмехнулась, но сделала пару шагов в сторону, открывая для парня путь к отступлению. Стайлз выбежал за дверь и побежал. Он слышал, как Кейт отдала приказ поймать его. Лифт и лестница были не безопасны. Но выбрать что-то было нужно. Стайлз добежал до конца коридора и увидел грузовой лифт. Тот был полностью из сетки. Забежав, Стайлз резко закрыл дверь и нажал на первый этаж. Сперва лифт плавно поехал, но потом резко тормознул, а дальше полетел вниз. Стилински припал к полу, зажмуривая глаза.  
Лифт дернулся и остановился на первом этаже. Парень выскочил из здания, добежал до машины Скотта и, сев, крикнул:

— Поехали!

***

Стайлз поужинал с родителями, посмотрел с ними фильм и поднялся наверх. Он еще не смотрел то, что скачал с ноутбука Арджент. Взяв в руки телефон, он обнаружил одно новое сообщение с неизвестного номера.

Нахмурившись, парень еще раз перечитал текст. «Если хочешь узнать правду, приходи к дому Хейлов в 23.00».

Стилински посмотрел на часы, которые показывали без двадцати десять вечера. Он все еще не принял душ, после секса с Хейлом. Решив, что освежиться не помешает, парень ушел мыться. А вернувшись в комнату, заметил еще одно новое сообщение.

Айзек спрашивал, как у Стилински дела. И приписал, что Лидия волнуется. Стайлз фыркнул и покачал головой. Ответив другу, что с ним все в порядке. Просто сегодня дико болела голова, и именно поэтому его не было в школе.

Стайлз прилег, решив немного отдохнуть и попозже просмотреть файлы. Но проснулся, когда на часах было уже за одиннадцать. Вскочив, парень быстро оделся и тихо вышел в коридор.

Родители спали, и он с легкостью смог выйти из дома. В его реальности отец бы точно так беспечно не спал, зная любовь Стайлза к ночным вылазкам.

За неимением лучшего, Стилински снова взял велосипед. Потратив еще около часа до заповедника и дома Хейлов, Стайлз кинул велосипед у дерева и прошел к дому. Тут его схватили за руку.

— Черт!

Стайлз резко повернулся, замахиваясь, но это оказался Скотт.

— Черт, Скотти!

МакКол поежился и только сильнее сжал руку парня.

— Тебе тоже пришло сообщение?..

Стайлз кивнул и стал осматриваться.

— Ты давно здесь?

— Неа… только приехал… Отец заезжал с дежурства домой.

Они прошли вокруг дома, как в стороне что-то зашелестело. Парни пошли в ту сторону, но Скотт вдруг уперся.

— Давай не пойдем…

— Господи, не ссы.

Стайлз выпутался из его хватки и подошел к кустам. Пистолет он вернул Скотту, а тот положил его обратно в сейф. Они были полностью безоружны.

— Кто тут? — получилось тихо и хрипло. Стилински прочистил горло и спросил еще раз. — Эй? Тут есть кто?!

Скотт закусил губу и мялся в стороне, шарахаясь от каждого звука.

— Что за фигня?.. здесь никого нет…

Они еще немного походили около дома и направились к машине Скотта. Стайлз решил, что завтра заберет велосипед.

Практически дойдя до машины, парни обернулись на странный звук, а потом раздался взрыв. Их снесло взрывной волной, но оба были в сознании, тут Стайлз заметил каких-то людей.

Все было, как в замедленной съемке. Около ребят резко затормозила машина. Айзек что-то кричал им. Стайлз, еле встав на ноги, схватил Скотта и потащил к машине Лейхи. Они едва успели закрыть двери, как Айзек рванул с места.

***

— Пей медленнее… — Айзек отнял у Скотта бутылку с водой. — Вы целы?

Стайлз ощупал себя и кивнул.

— Только слышу еще плохо… — он прикрыл глаза, пережидая очередной звон в ушах.

— Прой…

— А?

— Я го… про…

— Чего?..

— Пройдет!!!

— Чего так орать-то… — Стайлз скривился и помотал головой.

МакКол тихо сидел на заднем сидении и смотрел в никуда.

— Эй… Скотт?.. — Стайлз ткнул друга в плечо кулаком.

— Моя машина…

Айзек переглянулся со Стайлзом и вздохнул.

— Главное, что ты цел.

— Отец сделает из меня фарш…

— Скажи, что ее угнали. А ты был дома и спал, — Стайлз тряхнул парня. — Ты понял, Скотт?

МакКол несчастно кивнул и посмотрел на парней:

— А ее нельзя починить?..

Парни снова переглянулись и закатили глаза. Это Скотт, и этим все сказано.

***

Следующие несколько дней Стайлз провел тише воды. Отец рассказал, что в лесу нашли машину сына шерифа. По главной версии дорогую тачку угнали и, накатавшись, решил замести следы, взорвав ее.

Стайлз лишь покивал, соглашаясь с отцом. Скотта в школе не было все эти два дня. На сообщения парень тоже не отвечал. На третий день Стайлз пошел к МакКолу домой. Дверь открыла Мелисса.

— Миссис МакКол. Я Стайлз, — увидев на лице женщины удивление, добавил: — Стилински.

Мелисса нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди.

— Скотт под домашним арестом.

— Оу… да… но нам завтра сдавать проект по химии, который мы должны сделать вместе… — Стайлз сделал самый несчастный вид, на который был способен. — Иначе, получим по самой плохой оценке…

Женщина помялась, но все же пустила парня в дом.

— Только недолго.

Стайлз радостно кивнул ей и поднялся наверх.

— Скотт!

МакКол аж подпрыгнул, испугавшись.

— Что?.. Как ты?.. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Меня подвез Айзек, — Стилински скинул рюкзак и завалился на кровать друга. — Почему ты под арестом?

Скотт виновато потупил взгляд.

— Ты… сказал отцу, что я велел?..

Скотт кивнул и поднял глаза.

— Мда… и он не поверил.

МакКол грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Ладно… я по делу. Тогда в здании, где была Кейт, я скачал интересные файлы… Скачай себе, — Стайлз бросил Скотту мобильник, который чудом не упал из рук МакКола.

Через полчаса зашла Мелисса и сказала, что Стайлзу уже пора. Стилински помахал Скотту и, попрощавшись с миссис МакКол, ушел. Телефон так и остался подключенным к ноутбуку Скотта.

Стайлз вышел на дорогу, решив пройтись до дома пешком. Он сперва не заметил, что его окликнули. Тут его робко коснулись и еще раз позвали. Стайлз резко повернулся и увидел перед собой Эллисон.


	10. Глава 10

Поставив перед Стайлзом чашку с чаем, Эллисон скромно села на кресло и, нервно улыбнувшись, кивнула парню.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится…

Стайлз кивнул и взял чашку. Сделав маленький глоток, он улыбнулся:

— Вкусно…

Он огляделся и закусил губу.

— Так… о чем ты хотела поговорить?..

— Ой… да… я… — девушка замялась, нервно перебирая руками. Арджент сидела, как на иголках, вечно оглядывалась и вздрагивала от каждого шороха.

— Эллисон…

— Скажи… скажи, ты же все еще видишь их?.. — она горячечно зашептала, подаваясь вперед, чуть не слетая с кресла.

— Оу… я… — парень закусил губу, не зная, что и сказать. Может, тот Стайлз общался с ней, и они на пару ловили глюки?

Она вдруг сделалась серьезной и посмотрела Стилински в глаза.

— Я видела тебя с ним.

— С ним?..

— Да. С ним.

— О ком ты?..

Оба вздрогнули, когда по пустому дому раздался телефонный звонок. Эллисон снова стала дерганной и нерешительной. Вскочив, девушка убежала наверх.

Стайлз отставил чай подальше. Тот был просто ужасен на вкус. Парень осмотрелся, но ничего странного не заметил. Семейные фотографии на каминной полке, везде убрано и чисто.

Прождав Эллисон минут двадцать, Стайлз встал и направился к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Эллисон?..

Он подождал, но ответа не было. Еще несколько раз позвав девушку, парень начал подниматься наверх. Так и не докричавшись Арджент, Стайлз заметил дверь, на которой была табличка «Элли».

Изогнув бровь, Стилински фыркнул. Эллисон уже совершеннолетняя, но застряла в детстве. Пару раз стукнув костяшками пальцев по двери и позвав, он вошел в комнату.  
Пройдя внутрь, Стайлз замер у одной стены. Она полностью была обклеена его фотографиях. Какие-то были сделаны недавно, но большинство давнишние. На некоторых Эллисон зачеркивала или вырезала людей, которые были со Стилински. Вдоль стены стояли свечи разного размера и цвета.

Сглотнув, парень повернулся к двери, почувствовав чей-то взгляд. Но в проеме никого не было. Он снова повернулся к фотографиям. Вот почему он «встречается» с Бойдом. Арджент просто помешана на Стайлзе.

С самого края безумного коллажа была прикреплена совершенно свежая фотография, на ней были Дерек и Стайлз. Хейл был перечеркнут, а под ним надпись: умри.

Он все же пропустил момент, когда сзади на него накинулись. Парень успел отпихнуть девушку, но увидел в своей ноге шприц.

— Он убил мою сестру! И теперь хочет отнять тебя! Он монстр, дьявол! — она была явно не в себе, даже не смотрела в сторону парня, а куда-то перед собой.

— Какого… что это?..

Стайлз стал оседать, теряя силы. Он попытался ущипнуть себя, но погрузился во тьму.

***

_Открыв глаза, Стайлз сел на кровати и осмотрелся. Было темно, но в его руке что-то было. Выдернув, как оказалось, капельницу, он встал и покачнулся. Перед глазами все плыло._

_Сделав один неуверенный шаг вперед, Стилински прикрыл глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. Прошло минут десять, прежде чем он смог нормально разглядеть место, где очнулся.  
Это была больничная палата. Стайлз сглотнул и осмотрелся. Пересчитав свои пальцы, он понял, что вернулся в свою реальность._

_— Вот черт… Дерек…_

_Сердце стучало так, что отдавало в виски. Парень зажмурился, пытаясь успокоиться. Ему срочно нужно было вернуться._

_Выйдя из палаты, он огляделся и, приметив сестринскую, направился туда. На этаже было тихо. Глянув в окно, Стайлз понял, что сейчас ночь. Но его вряд ли бы что-то или кто-то сейчас остановил._

_Зайдя в помещение, он начал рыться в поисках снотворного. Найдя лекарство, он разорвал упаковку со шприцем и, набрав сразу три ампулы, попытался вколоть. Но руки тряслись так, что сводило судорогой._

_Стайлз остановился, прикрыл глаза, досчитав до десяти. Выпустив из шприца воздух, он больше, не раздумывая, ввел себе в руку иглу, выдавливая все содержимое…_

***

Резко распахнув глаза, он выгнулся в спине. Стайлз лежал на полу в какой-то пустой темной комнате. Ощупав себя, а затем осмотревшись, он понял, что вернулся.

Приподнявшись, он ощутил дикую жажду. Звуков слышно не было. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, все еще чувствуя слабость, он сделал попытку открыть дверь. Но та была заперта на ключ.

Стайлз прижался к стене и сполз по ней вниз. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но тут замок щелкнул и дверь открылась. Парень поморщился от яркого света. Не дожидаясь, что сделает Арджент, он вскочил и, отпихнув девушку с дороги, выскочил на улицу.

Это был маленький домик, посреди леса. Пока Стайлз осматривался, он не заметил, как к нему подошли. Услышав щелчок затвора, он сглотнул и повернул голову.

— Не убей его только…

Эллисон потирала ушибленное плечо, обращаясь к какому-то парню, держащему в руках ружье. Стайлз раньше его не видел.

— Пошел в дом, — парень ткнул его больно под ребра.

— Тео! Я сказала аккуратнее! — Арджент зашипела на него, как змея.

Тот лишь нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. Стайлза снова завели в ту комнатку и, бросив бутылку воды, заперли.

— Может, стоило его связать?

— Никуда он не денется без машины. И мы далеко от Бейкон-Хиллс. А потом ему и не надо будет никуда…

Он не расслышал, что ответил Тео. А Арджент вдруг заорала:

— Ты должен был сделать это!!!

— Да сделал я! Успокойся!

Стилински прислонился виском к прохладной двери и закрыл глаза. Он ничего не понимал.

— Эй… Стайлз?.. Скоро мы избавимся от чудовища… — Эллисон говорила мягко и нежно. — Уже сегодня… Я скоро вернусь.

Стилински вскинул голову, застонав от пронзившей затылок боли, но стукнул кулаком в дверь.

— Эллисон! Выпусти меня! Слышишь? Давай поговорим… — он замолчал, почувствовав, что еще слово, и его стошнит.

Когда тошнота отступила, Стайлз понял, что один в доме. Он открыл бутылку и сделал пару глотков. Остальное вылил себе на голову. Проверив карманы, он достал из заднего скрепку.

— Как хорошо быть сыном шерифа…

Парень долго ковырялся в замке, но все же дождался щелчка. Выйдя из комнаты, он осмотрел небольшую гостиную, но не нашел ни телефона, ни ноутбука.

На улице уже сгущались сумерки. Только он не знал, сколько пролежал в отключке и какой сегодня день. Пройдя по тропинке к шоссе, Стайлз смог поймать попутку. Рассказав водителю, что его ограбили и бросили в лесу, тот без лишних вопросов посадил его к себе.

Стайлз периодически отключался, но щипал себя, запрещая засыпать. Только, когда водитель затормозил, парень нахмурился, понимая, куда его привезли — больница Бейкон-Хиллс.

***

— Мам, да все в порядке…

Клаудия заламывала руки и с беспокойством смотрела на парня. Тем, кто довез Стайлза, оказался один из полицейских, работающий с отцом в одной смене. Лейн знал Стайлза, поэтому, как только довез парня до больницы, сообщил его родителям.

Джон вернулся от стойки регистратуры и кивнул сыну.

— Иди в смотровую.

Стилински сморщился, но все же встал и прошел, куда указал отец. Зайдя в комнату, он сел на кушетку, а через минуту зашла Мелисса МакКол.

— О, Стайлз.

Женщина дружелюбно улыбнулась, натягивая перчатки.

— Я просто осмотрю тебя, не волнуйся.

Стайлз молча кивнул и посмотрел на свои руки, перед глазами все расплывалось. Он поднял взгляд на женщину:

— Что?..

— Я спросила, сколько ты спишь?

Парень пожал плечами:

— Часов восемь…

— В сутки?

— За несколько дней…

Мелисса внимательно посмотрела парню в глаза и кивнула своим мыслям. Она ушла и вернулась с таблетками.

— Прими и поспи.

— А можно дома?..

Женщина нахмурилась, но все же кивнула и вышла вместе со Стайлзом из смотровой. Подойдя к Клаудии, Мелисса переключила на нее все внимание, успокаивая женщину, что с ее сыном все в порядке. Ему просто необходим сон и покой.  
Стайлз осмотрелся и напрягся, заметив взволнованного отца. Тот был в форме, парень заметил это только сейчас, и говорил по рации.

— Папа?..

— О, Стайлз.

Джон повернулся к нему, чуть улыбаясь.

— Что случилось?..

— Я не думаю, что… — мужчина нахмурился, не желая говорить с сыном о работе.

— Пап! — у Стайлза выступили вены от напряжения.

— Авария. Лихач на камаро влетел в фонарный столб. Видимо был пьян…

Дальше Стилински уже не слышал. Он схватился за отца, который пытался узнать, что с сыном. Но так и не добившись от Стайлза ответа, стал звать на помощь. Двери приемного отделения резко распахнулись, и в коридор на каталке завезли пострадавшего в ДТП мужчину. Стайлз зажал себе рот руками, узнавая Дерека. Тот был бледен, как мел, и весь в крови. За ним вошел Питер, держащий окровавленный шарф и тяжело дышащий. Он встретился взглядом со Стайлзом и поджал губы.


	11. Глава 11

По пустым коридорам раздавались глухие торопливые шаги. Медсестры сновали по палатам, проверяя больных. Стайлз сидел перед одной из палат интенсивной терапии. Он смотрел перед собой, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Дерека удалось спасти, но он так и не пришел в себя.

— Врачи говорят, если через два дня он не очнется, то впадет в кому…

Питер сел рядом с парнем и положил свой пиджак на соседний стул. Стайлз промолчал.

— Завтра приедут Лора и Талия… Дерек при таком случае доверил сестре решать его судьбу.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и молча пожал плечами. Еще немного посидев, он встал, глянув на Дерека через стекло, засунул руки в карманы и ушел.

Питер посмотрел ему вслед, тяжело вздыхая.

— Долго ты там стоишь?

Он повернулся в другую сторону коридора. Айзек вышел из тени и подошел к Питеру.

— Боялся, что он может что-то сделать с собой.

Лейхи подошел к стеклу, за которым лежал Дерек.

— Стайлз странный, но он не будет резать вены.

Айзек лишь пожал плечами.

Питер поднялся, беря в руки пиджак. Он отряхнул его от несуществующей пыли и, проходя мимо парня, положил руку ему на плечо.

— Спасибо, что присматривал за ним…

Парень невесело усмехнулся и закусил губу. Они молча разошлись в разные стороны.

***

В тот вечер, когда Дерек попал в аварию, Скотт передал отцу файлы, что были на телефоне Стайлза. Кейт и Джерарда арестовали, выдвигая обвинение в незаконной продаже оружия.

Питер тогда был вместе с шерифом МакКолом, принося гражданам извинения, что не досмотрел. Рядом с ним стояла Малия, которая только вернулась из Франции, куда ездила со своим парнем. Она как раз пришла в участок, чтобы заявить о пропаже денег, как оказалась втянута в разбирательство с Арджентами.

В итоге, подав все же заявление на Тео, его в этот же вечер заметили по камерам. Парень терся около черной камаро, а потом было видно, как что-то делает под машиной.  
Оказалось, именно он испортил тормоза в машине Дерека. А Эллисон Арджент его подстрекала. Они оба были сразу задержаны и отправлены в участок. Эллисон вела себя агрессивно и даже пыталась несколько раз ударить полицейских. Девушку скрутили и посадили в отдельную камеру.

Питер выдвинул обвинения всем Арджентам и бывшему парню своей дочери. Суд должен был состояться через две недели.

***

Стайлз сидел у себя в комнате, бездумно смотря на монитор, где его уже в пятый раз убили. Айзек пихнул парня плечом и вздохнул, переводя взгляд на МакКола.

Скотт пожал плечами и пересел к Стайлзу на пол.

— Эй… ты как?..

— Все в порядке Скотт… правда…

Стайлз отдал ему джойстик и прикрыл глаза. Прошел уже месяц, а Дерек так и не очнулся. Он, как и говорил Питер, впал в кому. Лора, сестра Дерека, которая в его реальности была мертвее мертвых, рыдала у палаты брата, повторяя, как мантру, что не сможет подписать бумаги, чтобы его отключили от системы обеспечения жизни.

Сам Стайлз практически не спал все это время. Те таблетки, что дала ему Мелисса, он спустил в унитаз, показав матери, чтобы она не беспокоилась, пустые блистеры.

Стилински осунулся, под глазами были черные круги. Но Стайлз ел и заставлял себя двигаться. Он часто приходил к Дереку, рассказывая ему события, что произошли с ним за день. Заканчивал он свой визит всегда одинаково — прося Хейла очнуться.

Родители явно были не в восторге от такого состояния сына. И несколько раз просили сходить к врачу. Но Стайлз тогда начинал больше улыбаться, с аппетитом есть и уверять, что спит. Клаудия отставала на время, но не могла не заметить, что сын тает на глазах.

Как-то вечером Стайлз поднялся на чердак. Он бездумно взял кисть и очнулся только тогда, когда нарисовал портрет Дерека. Вышло довольно неплохо. Даже очень неплохо. Он завернул картину в бумагу и оформил доставку на имя Талии Хейл.

С Малией Стайлз виделся всего лишь раз, в суде. Та искоса смотрела на парня, но даже не сделала попытки подойти и заговорить. Она лишь перед уходом поджала губы и виновато глянула на него.

Эллисон все же отправили в психиатрическую лечебницу. Где она собственно и пробыла все четыре года, после смерти сестры. На суде она кричала, что хотела убить Дерека, но погибла ее сестра. Питер пытался добиться обвинения и тюремного заключения. Но судебный психолог, после того, как Арджент чуть не откусила ему палец, отправил ее в психушку.  
Кейт и старик Арджент получили по десять лет лишения свободы. Питер в суде очень сокрушался, что за его спиной происходили преступления. Хотя на тех фотографиях, что были у Стайлза, Хейл был с Кейт Арджент. И даже если он и знал об этих сделках, предъявить ему все равно было нечего.

Судьба Тео Стайлза не интересовала, поэтому на его слушание он даже не пошел.

***

Прошло еще несколько дней, и выпал первый снег. Стайлз сидел в школьной столовой, осматривая ребят. Он раньше и не замечал, что Лидия смотрит на Айзека так, как когда-то он сам смотрел на девушку. Та была влюблена в парня, но Айзек замечал лишь Эрику. Которая в итоге бросила Джексона и сошлась с Бойдом.

Вернон рассказал ей, что и не встречался со Стайлзом. После чего Рейес перестала зверем смотреть на Стилински и даже пару раз звала его к ним на вечеринки.

Скотт тоже перестал общаться с Уиттмором, все больше зависая со Стайлзом и Айзеком. Он влюбился в переведенную к ним девушку — Киру. И был на седьмом небе от счастья, когда та ответила ему взаимностью.

Джексон же подружился с Дэнни Махилани. Тот так же, как и в реальности Стилински, был открытым геем и компьютерным гением.

Спустя некоторое время, Лидия перестала страдать от безответной любви к Лейхи, поменяла имидж, и ее заметил Уиттмор. Стайлз стал для нее пустым местом, как и Айзек. В итоге она начала встречаться с Джексоном, занимая место королевы школы.

Стайлз напрягся, понимая, что все начинает становиться так, как в его реальности. Айзек как-то пришел в шарфе в двадцатиградусную жару, и Стилински тогда чуть не свалился со стула.

Скотт, когда был не с Кирой, проводил все свое свободное время со Стайлзом. Его отец бросил семью, перебравшись в Нью-Йорк. И Стилински-старший получил новое назначение, становясь шерифом Бейкон-Хиллс.

Спустя время, Питер потерял свой пост. Одна из проверок нашла доказательство хищения денег. И работая по старой схеме, чтобы не попасть в тюрьму, Питера закрыли в психушке.  
Малия же исчезла. Ее давно никто не видел и ничего о ней не слышал.

Стайлз тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли. Он ушел с последнего урока, решив зайти к Дереку. Мать отдала сыну ключи от джипа. И парень снова был за рулем своей любимой машины.

Припарковавшись около больницы, он вышел, оставив рюкзак и взяв свежие цветы. Они с Лорой поочередно приносили небольшие букетики в палату Дерека.

Зайдя к Хейлу, Стайлз кивнул Мелиссе, которая зашла проверить аппаратуру. Парень поменял воду, поставил букет и сел на стул около койки. Он помедлил, протягивая руку и аккуратно проводя пальцами по руке Дерека, опутанной проводами.

— Сегодня выпал снег… — он резко сам себя оборвал и усмехнулся, опуская глаза.

Стайлз все ждал, что Дерек придет в себя, и они смогут поговорить. Но время шло, а ничего не менялось. Стилински, больше ничего не сказав, поднялся и, на прощание оглядев Хейла, вышел за дверь.

***

В комнате царил полумрак. Стайлз потянулся и посмотрел на пускающего на его подушку слюни Скотта. Пнув парня, который только что-то пробурчал и повернулся на другой бок, так и не проснувшись, он встал и выключил ноутбук, на котором они смотрели Звездные войны.

Спустившись на кухню, налил себе молока и заметил таблетки. Снотворное. Стайлз задумался, стуча пальцем по нижней губе. Затем взял блистер и выдавил себе на ладонь две таблетки. Запив их молоком, парень поднялся к себе и, подвинув Скотта, лег.

Ему давно было пора выспаться.

На другом конце города Лора Хейл приняла решение…

***

Открыв глаза, Стайлз потянулся и довольно выдохнул. Было ощущение, что он выспался на год вперед. Парень еще раз потянулся и приподнялся.

— Что за…

Это была не его комната. В окно больничной палаты бил яркий солнечный свет, а на прикроватной тумбочке в вазе стоял свежий букет цветов.

Парень еще раз осмотрелся и, не доверяя себе, пересчитал пальцы на руках. Странно, но в той реальности он даже не пытался этого сделать. Заметив на прикроватной тумбочке телефон, он схватил гаджет и снял блокировку. Тот был заряжен до ста процентов, а на экране высвечивалась заставка, которую Скотт по приколу установил ему за день до случая с первым обмороком.

Судя по сегодняшней дате, Стайлз проспал всего неделю. Нахмурившись, он услышал крики на улице, и уже собирался встать и посмотреть, кто там шумит, как сзади раздался скрип. Резко повернувшись, он замер, забывая, как дышать. В дверном проеме, прислонившись к косяку плечом и сложив руки на груди, стоял Дерек. Он внимательно осмотрел парня, задержав взгляд на губах. Стайлз, вспомнив, что нужно дышать, резко выдохнул. Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза и усмехнулся:

— С добрым утром, Стайлз.


End file.
